Per aspera ad astra
by Hibarii
Summary: Alibaba nie wie czego chce i czego chce od niego Kouen. / motyw oklepany jak cholera, ale dobre schematy nie są złe, kanon zamordowany, nie odpowiadam za szkody. [EnAli]
1. Chapter 1

_To wszystko przez Tess i Kiri, także jak coś można mordować właśnie je. Kanon całkowicie zamordowany, czytanie na własną odpowiedzialność i niech mi ktoś każe przestać pisać X_X_

###

Niekontrolowane westchnięcie wyrwało się z ust Alibaby. W normalnych okolicznościach zawstydziłby go ten dźwięk, nie pasujący do mężczyzny i bardziej przypominający proszący jęk. Jednak teraz nie był w stanie nawet myśleć o tym, że po raz kolejny to on nie potrafi pohamować swojej przyjemności. Ale po prostu nie potrafił. Nie na kilka chwil przed spełnieniem, które już się kumulowało w jego podbrzuszu. Nie, gdy czyjeś zęby zaciskały się na wrażliwej skórze szyi, by po chwili po tym samym miejscu przesunął się gorący język. Nie, gdy to słodkie tarcie w dolnych rejonach jego ciała stawało się intensywniejsze, doprowadzając go do szaleństwa. I wreszcie nie, gdy w uchu słyszał czyjś przyspieszony, niemal przepełniony podnieceniem oddech. A słyszeć coś takiego nie zdarzało się często. Dlatego nie, nie mógł się hamować, gdy tyle bodźców atakowało jego osobę w najbardziej z możliwych, intymnych chwilach.

Ciepły policzek przylgnął do jego własnego, a Alibaba zacisnął oczy, wsuwając palce w sztywne, wilgotne włosy. Gorący oddech parzył mu skórę, a bliskość drugiego ciała podziałała jak impuls elektryczny strącając go prosto w objęcia orgazmu.

Gdy udało mu się odzyskać zarówno dech jak i jasność myśli, zagapił się po prostu w sufit. Zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe, by za każdym razem z tym facetem czuł się, jakby ktoś wystrzelił go w kosmos. I to bez kaftana bezpieczeństwa. To było zaskakujące, bo jego partner był ekstremalnie wręcz powściągliwy i Alibaba był więcej niż pewien, że seks z nim będzie podobny do niego samego. Spokojny, oszczędny, jeżeli nie szorstki. Tymczasem to, co potrafił z nim zrobić podczas tych wspólnych chwil przechodziło za każdym razem jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Co było dość paradoksalne zważywszy na to, że na przykład nie całowali się praktycznie w ogóle. Prócz jednego razu nie pamiętał, by jeszcze kiedyś się to wydarzyło… Jednak stanowcze ręce, zwinny język i zęby potrafiły zdziałać cuda jeżeli chodziło o Alibabę i fundowały mu raz po raz wycieczkę krajoznawczą po wszechświecie.

Alibaba zerknął na leżącego obok mężczyznę, który wyglądał jakby zasnął, jednak on doskonale wiedział, że tacy faceci jak Ren Kouen nie zasypiają. O ile w ogóle potrzebują w swoim zapracowanym życiu czegoś tak prozaicznego jak sen. Alibaba nie raz i nie dwa zastanawiał się, co taki facet jak Kouen robi z nim w małym, ciasnym, studenckim mieszkanku, skoro (Alibaba doskonale o tym wiedział) mógł mieć warunki iście królewskie i spać na wielkim łożu, a nie na ciasnym łóżku, na którym ledwie się mieścili we dwóch i w którym wyskoczyła jedna ze sprężyn z prawej strony. Nawiasem mówiąc z tej strony, na której właśnie leżał Alibaba i czuł, jak uwiera go w dolną część pleców, niczym te nieproszone, bombardującego go myśli. I wcale nie pomagało mu to w dziwnym nastroju jaki go ogarnął. Tak właściwie to najchętniej zwinąłby się pod kołdrą, przykleił do kogoś ciepłego i po prostu poszedł spać, zostawiając wszystkie dręczące myśli na inną chwilę, gdy będzie w lepszej kondycji by je przemyśleć.

Ale to nie było możliwe. Ren Kouen nie należał do ludzi, którzy lubią się przytulać, a już zwłaszcza przytulać po seksie, co było ewidentnym znakiem przywiązania i uczuć. Kouen uczuć zdawał się nie posiadać i cenił sobie swoją przestrzeń osobistą ponad miarę. No, chyba że chodziło o seks z Alibabą, wtedy granica przestrzeni osobistej Kouena nieco się przesuwała, ale też nie na tyle, by mogli świadczyć sobie jakieś czułości. Jakiekolwiek.

Alibaba czasem czuł się bardzo źle. Seks z Kouenem był więcej niż dobry, ale wszystkie myśli, jakie go napadały tuż po, takie dobre już nie były…

Ponownie zerknął na Kouena. Mężczyzna był cholernie przystojny i bez dwóch zdań męski, i Alibaba czuł dreszcz przebiegający mu po krzyżach na sam jego widok.

Kouen otworzył oczy ani trochę nie zaspane czy zmęczone, tylko czujne i bystre jak zawsze. W milczeniu podniósł się do siadu, bez śladu rozleniwienia. Alibaba gapił się na muskularne i zdecydowanie seksowne plecy, zastanawiając się dlaczego. Dlaczego Kouen tutaj jest, dlaczego jest tu z nim, dlaczego po tak długim czasie nadal się widują, chociaż przy pierwszym ich spotkaniu nie wyglądał jakby chciał zawierać bliższe znajomości. Jakiekolwiek znajomości, dla ścisłości. Dlaczego tu, dlaczego z nim, dlaczego nic nie mówi, dlaczego zawsze wychodzi, dlaczego właśnie się ubiera…

\- … dlaczego?

Alibaba wzdrygnął się, słysząc własny głos. Nie spodziewał się, że to pytanie, które tak go dręczyło, wymsknie mu się tak niespodziewanie. Ale… ale tak właściwie to chciał wiedzieć.

Kouen odwrócił się, patrząc na niego, a Alibaba poruszył się niespokojnie pod tym chłodnym, niemal kamiennym spojrzeniem.

\- Słucham? – Zwykłe, spokojne pytanie, a Alibaba czuł, jak opuszczają go resztki odwagi. Przełknął głośno ślinę, zbierając się w sobie, skoro już zaczął…

\- Dlaczego? – spytał niezbyt pewnym głosem. Uniesiona brew mężczyzny najwyraźniej domagała się doprecyzowania. – Dlaczego tutaj jesteś?

Tylko przez chwilę w oczach Kouena mignęło zaskoczenie, a Alibaba zauważył je tylko dlatego, że miał już małą wprawę w odczytywaniu różnych rodzajów spojrzeń Kouena, które w końcu, ach, TYLE wyrażały. Zaskoczenie szybko jednak zniknęło za kamienną fasadą.

\- Bo tak.

Odpowiedź Kouena na wszystkie pytania wszechświata – _bo tak_.

\- Poważnie pytam – zezłościł się, wbijając zirytowane spojrzenie w mężczyznę ubierającego koszulę. – Nie jesteś towarzyskim gościem, dlatego zastanawiam mnie, dlaczego tu ze mną jesteś.

\- Przeszkadza ci to? – rzucił, zapinając guziki rękawów.

\- Nie, tylko…

\- Skoro i ty jesteś usatysfakcjonowany, i ja, to chyba nie ma o czym mówić – stwierdził rozglądając się za spodniami.

\- No tak, ale… - Do Alibaby dopiero po sekundzie dotarł sens słów Kouena i rozzłościło go to jak chyba jeszcze nic w życiu. – Nie jestem twoją dziwką – warknął.

Usta Kouena wykrzywiły się w leciutkim uśmiechu, który sugerował, że on ma nieco inne zdanie na ten temat.

Biała, oślepiająca wściekłość spłynęła po chłopaku, zamrażając w nim wszystko po drodze. Złapał spodnie Kouena, wiszące na krześle obok i cisnął nimi prosto w twarz mężczyzny.

\- Wynoś się – warknął, wstając i pospiesznie udając się do łazienki. Nie wiedział, jak Kouen zareagował na takie potraktowanie jego osoby – złością, zdziwieniem czy charakterystyczną dla niego pobłażliwością. Ale Alibabę niewiele to obchodziło. Ważne, że gdy już opuścił łazienkę po długim, gorącym prysznicu i zabijaniu wzrokiem mordercy otaczających go kafelek, Kouena już nie było. Tak jakby go tu nie było nigdy. Tylko łóżko było pedantycznie zaścielone, co różniło się od tego zwyczajowego, chaotycznego ścielenia Alibaby. Cóż za zbytek łaski, do licha.

Usiadł na tym nienormalnie porządnym łóżku i opadł na plecy, gapiąc się bezmyślnie w spękany sufit. Czuł się dokładnie tak, jak to, za uważał go ten dupek. Jak tani, naiwny cieć.

###

Alibaba, jak każdy młody dorosły odczuwał potrzebę jak najszybszego usamodzielnienia się. A gdy dodać do tego niezbyt sympatyczną atmosferę w domu w postaci przyrodnich braci, którzy niespecjalnie go lubili, pragnienie życia na własną rękę i uwolnienie się z rodzinnego gniazda było tym głębsze. Dlatego gdy skończył szkołę średnią wraz z przyjacielem wynajęli małe, skromne mieszkanko, łapiąc się wszelkich możliwych prac. Skromne fundusze, jakie dostawał po śmierci matki, nie wystarczały na wiele, a wspaniałomyślnie odmówił ojcu, by ten do wspierał. Najwyraźniej był to jakiś ostatni dobry odruch, który chciał wykonać w stronę syna, jednak Alibaba (głupi! głupi Alibaba!) odmówił wsparcia finansowego, chcąc zacząć nowe życie na, skromny bo skromny, ale własny rachunek.

Alibaba był z natury idealistą, lubił i chciał pomagać ludziom i chociaż jeszcze do końca nie wiedział, co chce robić w życiu, na pewno miałoby to coś wspólnego z innymi ludźmi. Poszedł więc na studia z bezpieczeństwa narodowego mając nadzieję, że im lepiej pozna problemy ludzi, tym szybciej znajdzie swoje miejsce. Alibaba nigdy nie stronił od pracy, dlatego udawało mu się jakoś pogodzić studia i pracę w najróżniejszych godzinach. Przez długi czas chodzi od jednej pracy do drugiej, aż w końcu udało mu się znaleźć stałe zatrudnienie za naprawdę dobre pieniądze i w porze, która nie kolidowała z jego zajęciami. Chociaż… na dobrą sprawę nie lubił się nią chwalić. Ba, nigdy o niej nie mówił, bo mimo wszystko nie było to miejsce, w którym wyobrażał sobie właśnie siebie. Coś czuł, że gdyby ktoś z jego rodziny dowiedział się, czym się para, zostałby z niej definitywnie wyklęty.

\- Wyglądasz jakby przejechała po tobie kosiarka.

Alibaba podniósł wzrok na kolegę, który przyglądał mu się ze zblazowanym wyrazem twarzy. Alibaba czasem nie wiedział, czy owo zblazowanie było tylko manierą Judala czy on faktycznie taki był. Niemniej nonszalancja i niewymuszona gracja pasowały do niego. I co więcej, nikt inny nie nadawał się tak do tego miejsca, w którym się znajdowali, jak właśnie Judal.

\- Może przejechała – burknął, przechodząc koło niego, by udać się na główną salę z bufetem. Miał szaloną ochotę się spić.

\- Ty nie masz kosiarki. – Judal podążył za nim, beztroski i dziwaczny jak zawsze. – Ty nie masz nawet nożyczek. Szukałem ostatnio. Jak można nie mieć w domu nożyczek, do cholery?

Alibaba wywrócił oczami, porzucając zastanawianie się, dlaczego Judal szukał nożyczek u niego w domu, a już zwłaszcza co chciał nimi zrobić. Wolał nie dowiadywać się, że być może to jakaś nowa perwersyjna zabawa chłopaka.

\- Daj mi spokój – mruknął, wchodząc po schodach i modląc się, by jakieś bóstwo raczyło obdarować go cierpliwością i świętym spokojem.

\- Nie.

No tak, typowy Judal. Alibaba był więcej niż przekonany, że pierwsze słowo, jakiego nauczył się Judal brzmiało „nie". W każdym razie zaraz po „jestem zajebisty, podziwiaj mnie".

Alibaba zignorował kompana, wchodząc na salę i kierując się do małego kontuaru, który robił za coś w rodzaju recepcji. Pracującemu tam chłopakowi kazał rozpisać swoje godziny między klientów, mając szczerą nadzieję na normalne, odświeżające towarzystwo. Miał już serdecznie dość psychicznych milczków i ekscentryków.

\- Co? – burknął, zauważając, że Judal bacznie mu się przygląda.

\- Kouen jest chory? – spytał, wciskając ręce w kieszenie spodni.

\- A jest? – odpowiedział pytaniem Alibaba.

\- To ja tu zadaję pytania. – Zmarszczył brwi, gdy Alibaba obrócił się na pięcie, idąc w stronę baru. I nawet na niego nie poczekał, bezczelny!

\- Nie będzie dziś Kouena?

\- Nie mam pojęcia.

\- A dlaczego nie masz pojęcia?

\- Bo nie mam.

\- Dlaczego nie masz? Stukasz się z nim i nie wiesz takich rzeczy?

Alibaba czuł, jak na skroni zaczyna pulsować mu żyłka. Judal potrafił być bardziej upierdliwy niż nie jedno ciekawskie dziecko.

\- Nie muszę znać jego rozkładu dnia – prychnął.

\- Ja znam cały rozkład Sina na najbliższe dziesięciolecie – zauważył, zamawiając u barmana dwa drinki. Generalnie nie powinni pić w czasie pracy, no ale kto był w stanie odmówić Judalowi?

\- Bo ty to ty, jesteś po prostu nienormalny. A Sindbad tym bardziej skoro zadaje się z takim wariatem jak ty – prychnął, stukając nerwowo palcami w blat, czując się coraz bardziej zirytowany.

Barman postawił przed nimi szklanki, a jedną z nich Alibaba opróżnił haustem.

\- No, no, no – zamruczał Judal w swoją szklankę.

\- Co za „no, no"? – warknął.

\- Poprztykałeś się ze swoją miłością życia? – spytał beztrosko.

\- Ja nie mam miłości życia, odwal się.

\- A Kouen to co?

\- Nie zakochuję się w klientach, jak niektórzy – prychnął.

\- Mówisz, jakbyśmy pracowali w burdelu – obruszył się teatralnie. – Nie kocham się w nim w pracy… Chociaż nie, tak właściwie to kocham się w nim też w pracy, po pracy tylko okazuję mu jak bardzo.

Przewrotny, prawie psychiczny uśmiech pojawił się na ustach Judala. W takich chwilach wyglądał jak świr na chwilę przez zabójstwem. Doprawdy, Alibaba nie raz zastanawiał się, co taki gość jak Sindbad widział w takim szaleńcu jak Judal. Może szukał dreszczyku emocji? A może był tak pieprznięty jak on? Nie ważne.

\- No więc jak w końcu? – dopytał wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony Judal. Od zniecierpliwionego Judal, był gorszy tylko znudzony Judal, niemniej nie znaczyło to, że ten pierwszy jest mniej upierdliwy od drugiego. W wierceniu dziury w brzuchu posiadał mistrzostwo.

\- No więc na świecie są też inni ludzie tak? A ja zamierzam spędzić z nimi czas. – Wzruszył ramionami, biorąc kolejnego drinka, z którego tym razem upił tylko małego łyka. Naprawdę nie byłoby dobrze, gdyby się dziś upił, jeszcze wyszłyby z niego jakieś gorzkie żale. Albo zrobiłby coś, czego by później żałował.

\- Aha… Powiedz, czy na twój pogrzeb muszę koniecznie kupować ci kwiaty? Nie lubię tych śmierdzących badyli, jeszcze odezwałaby się moja alergia…

\- O czym ty gadasz? – przerwał mu bezceremonialnie Alibaba.

Judal spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę z uśmieszkiem pobłażania.

\- Jesteś tępy, Saluja, ale twoja sprawa. – Machnął lekceważąco ręką.

Alibaba nie zdążył dopytać, o co temu kretynowi chodzi, bo koło nich pojawił się ponownie barman.

\- Saluja, klient czeka na ciebie w czwartej loży.

Alibaba dopił drinka, zerkając na zegarek. Najwyraźniej gość przyszedł wcześniej.

\- Idę – mruknął do Judala, który odpowiedział mu tylko nieczytelnym spojrzeniem i uniesionymi brwiami.

\- Baw się dobrze, Sa-lu-ja. – Obrócił się na krześle, a jego usta wygięły się w dziwnie przebiegłym uśmieszku, który każdorazowo wywoływał dreszcze u Alibaby.

Chłopak pokręcił z westchnieniem głową. Idąc przez salę, pełną rozmawiających ludzi, wziął się w garść i przywołał na usta uśmiech poprawnego hosta. Bo tym właśnie był – jednym z hostów, zabawiających znudzonych klientów miłą, inteligentną rozmową, nalewając wina czy odpalając papierosa. Na samym początku duma Alibaby wyła z rozpaczy. On, stuprocentowy facet, miał robić za jakąś gejszę dla innego faceta? O nie, nie… Jednak pieniądze, jakie dostawał za tę robotę, były więcej niż wymarzone, a klienci okazali się w dużej mierze uprzejmymi i inteligentnymi gośćmi, dlatego koniec końców postanowił zatrzymać się w tej pracy na dłuższy czas. Nie musiał świadczyć żadnych usług poza spędzeniem czasu na rozmowie, więc dość stanowczo schował swoją dumę w buty i musiał przyznać, że nie żałował. Osoby, które najmowały sobie hostów, nie były pierwszymi lepszymi z ulicy, lecz zazwyczaj byli to bogaci biznesmeni lub nawet politycy, znudzeni lub chcący odetchnąć od pracy. Miał więc okazję poznać bliżej światek wysoko usytuowanych, mających jakiś ważny głos w wydarzeniach miasta czy kraju. Było to ciekawe doświadczenie pozwalające poszerzać mu horyzonty, ku którym zmierzał.

\- Witam, nazywam się Alibaba Saluja, będę dzisiaj pańskim towa… Co ty tutaj robisz?!

Kouen uniósł na niego spokojne spojrzenie, a Alibaba miał wrażenie, że ucieka mu para z uszu ze złości.

\- Siadaj. – Jakby nigdy nic wskazał mu miejsce na sofie.

Alibaba zacisnął zęby, cudem powstrzymując się od odwrócenia się na pięcie i odejścia. Gdyby to zrobił, wyleciałby stąd szybciej, niż zdążyłby powiedzieć chociażby „ale". Klient, który płacił ładne pieniądze ze towarzystwo hosta, był panem.

Odetchnął dyskretnie, postanawiając sobie w duchu, że będzie dziś tak poprawnym hostem jak tylko się da, a za pół godziny opuści towarzystwo Kouena.

Usiadł na sofie, biorąc do ręki otwarte wino i z wprawą nalewając je do kieliszka.

\- Ma pan jeszcze jakieś specjalne życzenia? Coś do zjedzenia? – zaproponował.

\- Nie. Wiesz, że tu nie jadam.

\- Rozumiem. Jak minął panu dzień, panie Ren?

Kouen wbił w niego spojrzenie, puste i bezemocjonalne jak cały on. Alibaba był dumny z siebie, że je wytrzymał z uśmiechem przyklejonym do ust.

\- Czyżby nie najlepszy? – dopytał jakby nigdy nic. – Tak to jest w pracy…

\- Przestań.

\- … ale tak właściwie możemy porozmawiać o pogodzie. Strasznie dzisiaj ponuro, nie sądzi pan? Naprawdę czekam na lato, z chęcią bym się wybrał gdzieś za granicę…

\- Przestań.

\- Ależ oczywiście. – Alibaba umilkł, czerpiąc jakąś dziką przewrotną radość ze swojego paplania, zwłaszcza, że mina Kouena zmieniła się z kamiennej na delikatnie zirytowaną.

Dłuższą chwilę spędzili w milczeniu, a Alibaba wsłuchiwał się w delikatną muzykę i szmer rozmów i śmiechów, podziwiając ornamenty na ścianach. Spojrzał na Kouena, gdy ten poruszył się w końcu, sięgając do kieszeni marynarki po papierosy. Ledwie zdążył włożyć go do ust, a Alibaba już oferował mu ogień.

\- Powiedziałem, żebyś przestał – syknął wyraźnie już zniecierpliwiony.

\- Jeżeli nie chciał pan usług hosta, nie bardzo rozumiem po co pan marnował na niego swoje pieniądze – zauważył spokojnie Alibaba, poprawiając rękawy koszuli. – Ale jeżeli ma pan ochotę pomilczeć, to owszem, jak najbardziej możemy, tylko że nie mogę poświęcić panu zbyt wiele czasu, czeka na mnie kolejny klient, także jeżeli ma pan ochotę spędzić jeszcze z kimś czas, może pan poprosić o innego hosta, ja tym czasem…

Silne palce zacisnęły się boleśnie na jego nadgarstku, pociągając go z powrotem na sofę.

\- Z kim? – spytał Kouen, a w jego oczach mignął cień gniewu.

\- Och, może pan wybrać dowolnego hosta…

\- Nie rób ze mnie idioty. – Szarpnął go, sprawiając, że Alibaba skrzywił się. – Z kim idziesz się spotkać.

Alibaba uśmiechnął się delikatnie, zupełnie przeciwnie do kumulującej się w nim złości. Ale był hostem, potrafił grać, jak najlepszy aktor w teatrze.

\- Proszę wybaczyć, ale obowiązuje nas pełna dyskrecja jeżeli chodzi o naszych klientów i regulamin zabrania mi udzielania jakichkolwiek informacji na ten temat. I bardzo bym prosił, aby pan mnie puścił, sprawia mi pan ból. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko, czując, jak od tej sztuczności drżą mu mięśnia twarzy.

Kouen puścił go pospiesznie, jakby zaskoczony tym, że w ogóle go trzymał. Alibaba pomasował dyskretnie rękę pod stołem. Skurczybyk miał naprawdę dużo siły, jak nic narobił mu siniaków.

\- A teraz pana przeproszę. Życzę udanego wieczoru w lepszym towarzystwie. – Wstał i oddalił się pospiesznie, zanim Kouen postanowi rzucić się na niego i nie daj bogowie przywiązać do nogi od stołu. Na drżących nogach dotarł do baru i dopiero tam odetchnął z ulgą. Machnął na barmana, który zaczął przyrządzać mu kolejnego drinka. Jednak spędzenie czasu z Kouenem kosztowało go sporo nerwów.

\- Nie za dużo jak na jeden wieczór? – spytał barman, podając mu szklankę.

\- O wiele za mało, wierz mi – mruknął.

\- Wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczył ducha.

Gorzej, dużo gorzej…

\- Klient ci się naprzykrzał? Wiesz, powinieneś to zgłosić…

Alibaba machnął rękę.

\- Nie, był po prostu dziwny, nic mi nie jest. Gdzie się podział Judal? – Rozejrzał się za chłopakiem. Zwykle lubił chadzać wraz ze swoją nonszalancją po całym bufecie zabawiając przypadkowych gości rozmową.

\- Jego facet przyjechał. – Barman uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Ach, no tak. - Wspaniały Sin się pojawił, to Judal poleciał do niego w podskokach, czego innego mógł się spodziewać. – Dobra, lecę dalej, niech ten wieczór się kończy jak najszybciej.

Właściwie reszta wieczoru upłynęła Alibabie dość spokojnie. Pozbywszy się towarzystwa Kouena, mógł się nawet zrelaksować i cieszyć się rozmową z właścicielem firmy jubilerskiej, który niedawno wrócił z zagranicznej wycieczki na wschód i raczył go zabawnymi opowieściami o piramidach, wielbłądach i dziwnym jedzeniu. Alibaba z przyjemnością wybrałby się kiedyś gdzieś za granicę, jednak wątpił, by w najbliższym czasie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Póki co wszystkie fundusze pakował w utrzymanie mieszkania i własny żołądek.

Gdy wybiła pierwsza w nocy, pożegnał swojego klienta i udał się do szatni. Tylko w przelocie mignął mu Judal, który pędził do wyjścia, ciągnąc za sobą podśmiechującego się Sina. Alibaba nie wiedział, czy Sindbad kocha się w Judalu, jak chłopak w nim, niemniej lubił patrzeć na tę dwójkę. Sin potrafił sobie świetnie radzić z dziwaczną naturą Judala, a do najłatwiejszych w obsłudze on nie należał. Ubrawszy kurtkę wyszedł na zewnątrz, oddychając chłodnym, świeżym powietrzem. Czując, że chce mu się cholernie spać i ciesząc się w duchu, że jutro ma tylko jedne zajęcia w samo południe, ruszył przed siebie. Może uda mu się złapać nocny autobus i nie będzie musiał zapierdzielać na piechotę? Nie zdążył ujść nawet kilku kroków, gdy został gwałtownie pchnięty na ścianę, obijając sobie boleśnie ramię.

\- Co ty… - Już, już miał rozprawić się ze swoim napastnikiem, gdy natrafił na czysty mrok w postaci oczu Kouena. Alibaba nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale w tamtej chwili czuł się jak wystraszony królik patrzący na wyszczerzone kły wilka. Kouen pochylił się w jego stronę, opierając rękę nad jego ramieniem, a zwodniczy, spokojny uśmiech nie schodził z jego ust. Uśmiech numer trzynaście – drgnij, a zginiesz na miejscu. To zdecydowanie był ten uśmiech. Więc Alibaba wrósł w ziemię, zapuścił korzenie, w każdym razie nie drgnął choćby o milimetr, mimo że jego kolana zaczynały niekontrolowanie drżeć.

\- Co ty sobie myślałeś? – odezwał się Kouen, przeciągając sylaby.

\- J-ja? – spytał niepewnie Alibaba, mając szczerą ochotę zlać się ze ścianą za swoimi plecami.

\- Ty, szczeniaku – wycedził, łapiąc go za szczękę i zaciskając place na policzkach. Nie na tyle mocno, by zrobić mu krzywdę, ale tak, by poczuł. Alibaba niemal widział pulsującą żyłkę na skroni mężczyzny. Kouen bywał zirytowany, a nawet zły, widywał go takiego czasem, gdy narzekał na niekompetentnych pracowników, gdy coś szło źle w jego firmie, gdy ktoś go wkurzył… Nigdy jednak ta przerażająca wściekłość nie była w takim stanie skierowana przeciwko niemu.

\- P-puść… - Złapał za nadgarstek mężczyzny. Kouen zacisnął na moment mocniej palce, po czym puścił jego szczękę, opierając i tę rękę nad drugim ramieniem Alibaby, więżąc go tym samym.

Alibaba dyszał ciężko zerkając na Kouena kątem oka. Co za… co za cholerny palant!

\- Możesz mnie zostawić? – spytał, starając się, by jego głos zabrzmiał spokojnie, jednak sam doskonale słyszał w nim drżenie.

\- Nie – padła odpowiedź, a ciężkie spojrzenie niemal miażdżyło chłopaka. – Dopóki mi nie wyjaśnisz, co to miało znaczyć.

Alibaba zmarszczył ze złością brwi, czując, że w końcu odzyskuje równowagę duchową po tym niespodziewanym ataku.

\- Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi – prychnął.

\- Nie rób ze mnie durnia – syknął, uderzając dłonią w ścianę, sprawiając, że Alibaba aż podskoczył w miejscu. – Mów!

\- J-ja… Odwal się! – warknął, opierając ręce na klatce piersiowej mężczyzny i napierając na niego. Taa, równie dobrze mógłby próbować przesunąć głaz. – Masz. Mi. Dać. Święty. Spokój! Kapujesz?

\- Nie, nie kapuję – wycedził.

\- A więc to twój problem! Puść mnie.

\- Nie.

\- Jesteśmy pod klubem. – Zgrzytnął na zębach ze złości. – To podlega pod nagabywanie hosta, jeżeli nie chcesz, żebym to zgłosił i narobił ci nieprzyjemności, lepiej mnie stąd wypuść.

\- Ty cholerny smarkaczu… - Brew Kouena zadrgała w skrajnej irytacji.

\- Zostaw mnie, do diabła! – wydarł się w końcu Alibaba, uderzając go w ramię. – Jak szukasz dziwki na noc, to trafiłeś pod zły adres! – Przeszedł pod ręką odgradzającą mu drogę. – DAJ MI PIEPRZONY ŚWIĘTY SPOKÓJ! – wrzasnął, obracając się na pięcie i zwiewając, zanim Kouen zaskoczy, co się właśnie stało. Zatrzymał się dopiero kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej na przystanku. Opierając się o słupek i dysząc ciężko, modlił się, żeby jego autobus przyjechał jak najszybciej, w razie gdyby ten cholerny dupek postanowił jednak za nim jechać.

Przeklęty… przeklęty Kouen.


	2. Chapter 2

Zmęczony i niewyspany Alibaba powlekł się do kuchni. Przez tego drania w ogóle się nie wyspał, jakby nie dość było, że dręczy go na co dzień to jeszcze nawet w myślach nie chciał mu dać spokoju. Powinien się jak najszybciej pozbyć go ze swojego życia, by znowu zagościł w nim cudowny, błogosławiony spokój. Ech…

Wszedł do kuchni z zamiarem przyrządzenia sobie najmocniejszej kawy na świecie i przeżycia jakoś tego dnia. Już właściwie nie zdziwił go widok Judala usadowionego na jednym w wysokich krzeseł. Judal, mimo że miał własny dom, w którym mieszkał wraz z rodziną, przebywał u niego częściej niż przyjacielskie odwiedziny. Częściej niż w ogóle jakiekolwiek odwiedziny, bo tak właściwie, to Judal przygarnął sobie ich mikroskopijny salonik z rozkładaną kanapą i telewizorem. Nie raz i nie dziesięć razy Alibaba próbował go wywalać, lecz Judal był jak uparty koci futrzak, który mimo że wystawiany za drzwi zawsze prędzej czy później po prostu wracał jakby nigdy nic.

Alibaba podszedł do kuchenki, kompletnie ignorując obecność kolegi, który z nogami podwiniętymi na krześle jadł płatki śniadaniowe prosto z pudełka. Woda zaczynała wrzeć w czajniku, a Alibaba wyjął miskę i mleko z lodówki. Wyciągnął miskę w stronę Judala, który zerknął na niego kątem oka, mieląc w ustach płatki i najwyraźniej zamierzał udawać, że nic nie zauważył. Jedno chmurne spojrzenie wkurwionego Alibaby wystarczyło, by Judal z miną pana rzucającego słudze ochłap mięsa wsypał kilka płatków do miski. Alibaba zerknął do niej, a jego twarz nachmurzyła się jeszcze bardziej. Mysz by sobie tym nie pojadła, oto łaskawość według Judala.

\- Serio? – burknął.

Usta Judala rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmieszku. Alibaba westchnął cierpiętniczo, odwracając się do niego tyłem i zalał sobie kawę, ciesząc się jej mocnym, intensywnym zapachem. Wlał mleko do miski i usadowił się na drugim krześle, popijając w milczeniu kawę.

\- Co zamierzasz z tym zrobić? – odezwał się po jakimś czasie Judal, przerywając cudowną ciszę.

\- Hę? Z czym? – mruknął Alibaba, mieszając łyżką w misce, po czym uznał, że jego śniadanie bardziej nadaje się do wypicia niż do jedzenia i tak też uczynił.

\- Sin mówi, że jest wściekły. – Judal potrząsnął tekturowym opakowaniem, zaglądając do środka.

\- To chyba ty powinieneś coś zrobić z wściekłym Sinem – zauważył, wypijając ostatni łyk mleka.

Judal spojrzał na niego wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony.

\- Nie o Sina mi chodzi tylko o Kuena, głąbie – prychnął.

\- I co z nim? – Alibaba skupił się na dopijaniu kawy.

\- Sin mówi, że Kouen jest wściekły – powiedział wyjątkowo cierpliwie jak na niego. – A jest wściekły tylko, gdy coś idzie źle w firmie albo na ciebie? A w jego firmie idzie wszystko dobrze?

Alibaba zakrztusił się pitą kawą. Dobrze wiedzieć, że Kouen bywa na niego wściekły i cały świat o tym wie, prócz samego Alibaby.

\- Może zdechnął mu ukochany chomik? – zasugerował, schodząc z krzesła, by pozmywać po sobie.

\- Nie ma ukochanego chomika, pytałem o to Sina. Ale za to ma idiotę, który postanowił go ignorować. - Wzruszył ramionami, wsypując resztkę płatków prosto do buzi.

\- Och, doprawdy? – Saluja sarknął pod nosem, odkręcając wodę w zlewie.

\- Sprawdzałeś swój telefon?

Alibaba zacisnął usta. Po trzech połączeniach wczoraj postanowił wyłączyć telefon i nie był do końca pewien, czy chce go ponownie uruchamiać.

Judal odłożył puste pudełko, wbijając wzrok w napięte plecy Alibaby, który najwyraźniej zapomniał, że miał zmywać, a nie moczyć sobie ręce pod strumieniem wody.

\- Skończyły ci się płatki. – Alibaba wzdrygnął się i z werwą zabrał na zmywanie. Judal westchnął dramatycznie, ubolewając, że przyszło mu obcować z samymi kretynami. - Musisz kupić nowe. Tylko tym razem nie to kukurydziane gówno.

\- Jak chcesz jeść coś innego, to mógłbyś od czasu do czasu coś kupić, a nie wyjadać mi żarcie z lodówki – warknął Saluja, zakręcając kurek i szukając suchej ścierki.

\- Nie tykam twojej lodówki. Tylko szafki. Możesz mnie oświecić, o co wam w ogóle poszło?

\- O nic. – Wzruszył ramionami, robiąc porządek na kredensie.

\- Jakby wam o nic poszło, to Kouen nie mordowałby każdego, kto mu się nawinie, a ty nie przypominałbyś rozdeptanej żaby potraktowanej kosiarką – zauważył, siadając po turecku na krześle i bujając się w przód i tył.

Alibaba zirytował się tylko troszkę. Tylko troszeczkę. Już niemal przywyknął do cudownych komplementów Judala.

\- Może po prostu czas na zmiany – oświadczył, zamykając szafkę mocniej, niż było potrzeba.

\- W ogóle was nie rozumiem. – Judal wywrócił oczami, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Pieprzycie się ze sobą od cholernego roku, a zachowujecie się jakbyście się poznali wczoraj.

\- Masz rację, my się po prostu pieprzymy i tyle – warknął Alibaba, z trzaskiem zasuwając szufladę, do której włożył sztućce. – Nie jesteśmy w sobie zakochani jak ty i Sin, więc przestań nas do was porównywać! Było fajnie, ale czasem trzeba w końcu przestać tylko okazyjnie się pieprzyć i zająć sobą, do cholery!

Judal przez chwilę gapił się zaskoczony na Alibabę i jego mały wybuch złości, po czym jego twarz spochmurniała, a usta zacisnęły w wyrazie dezaprobaty.

\- Ty jednak jesteś kompletnym durniem, Saluja – stwierdził z wyniosłym prychnięciem.

\- Jak chcesz mnie dalej obrażać to możesz sobie już iść. Kiedy ostatnio byłeś na zajęciach?

\- Ty się o moje zajęcia tak nie troszcz, Saluja, zajmij się lepiej sobą.

\- Próbuję! I nie chcecie mi pozwolić!

\- Bo jesteś idiotą, który potrzebuje, żeby prowadzić go za rączkę, bo sam nie potrafi zrozumieć, o co mu chodzi.

\- Cieszę się bardzo, że ty rozumiesz za nas dwoje!

Drzwi do kuchni rozsunęły się i stanął w nich zaspany Cassim.

\- Co to za krzyki z samego rana? – mruknął, drapiąc się po głowie i omiatając kuchnię spojrzeniem. – A, to ty – burknął dostrzegając Judal. Z kolei Judal nie dał po sobie poznać, że w ogóle zauważył Cassima.

Z niewyjaśnionych dla Alibaby przyczyn Judal nie przepadał za jego przyjacielem i ilekroć się spotykali, Judal ignorował go z pełną wyniosłości gracją, co z kolei niezmiernie irytowało Cassima, który za Judalem również nie przepadał. Co ciekawe, Kouen też niekoniecznie lubił Cassima, jednak był w tym o niebo dyskretniejszy niż Judal, który całym sobą manifestował „nie lubię cię, plebsie, nie jesteś nawet godzien mojej nieuwagi".

\- Saluja, powietrze w tej kuchni się popsuło, zrób coś z tym – polecił Judal oglądając własne paznokcie.

Cassim rzucił mu wkurzone spojrzenie, jednak chłopak ignorował go tak jak zawsze.

\- Czemu nie wyrzucisz tego darmozjada? – zwrócił się do Alibaby, podchodząc do czajnika. Cassim zdążył się już nauczyć, że nie ma co wojować bezpośrednio z Judalem, bo ten robił wszystko, byle nie zauważać tego, kogo nie lubi.

\- Próbuję, ale zawsze wraca – burknął Alibaba, gapiąc się na Judala, który uśmiechał się pod nosem niczym kot w trakcie polowania. Brakowało mu jeszcze tylko ogona, którego koniuszek poruszałby się w wyrazie ekscytacji.

\- Najwyraźniej jesteś za miękki, powinieneś zrobić to raz a porządnie – poradził, wsypując kawę do kubka.

\- Jak chcesz, możesz sam spróbować – parsknął, a Judal uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, jakby tylko czekał, aż Cassim spróbuje go wyrzucić.

\- Skoro i tak się kłócicie, to powinieneś go wyprosić – zauważył, szykując sobie kanapkę.

\- My się nie… Chociaż właściwie to się kłócimy. Judal, wypierdzielaj stąd. – Wbił wkurzone spojrzenie w kolegę.

\- Ja? – zdziwił się. – A co ja ci zrobiłem, że chcesz mnie wyrzucić na bruk?

\- Wkurzasz mnie, to wystarczający powód.

\- Ja cię nie wkurzam, Saluja, ja jestem rozsądną częścią twojego mózgu – prychnął wyniośle. – I odzywam się tylko wtedy, kiedy robisz coś idiotycznego. Czyli zawsze. – Ironiczny uśmieszek pojawił się na jego ustach.

\- Nie przeginaj – mruknął Alibaba, marszcząc gniewnie brwi.

Jak to możliwe, żeby ktoś o tak psychopatycznym uśmiechu jak Judal chodził jeszcze na wolności?

\- W porządku, Saluja, ale zapamiętaj sobie, że jesteś durniem, który najwyraźniej niczego nie rozumie i szybko tego pożałujesz – parsknął ubawiony, zsuwając się z krzesła. – A teraz wybacz, mój etat mądrzejszej części ciebie dobiegł końca. – Sięgnął po kanapkę, którą zrobił sobie Cassim i udał się do wyjścia. – Na razie!

Cassim, który grzebał w lodówce, odwrócił się w końcu, a zauważając brak swojego śniadania, wbił wkurwione spojrzenie w Alibabę.

\- Jeszcze go dogonisz – mruknął Saluja, czując, że ten dzisiejszy dzień wcale a wcale nie będzie lepszy od poprzedniego.

###

Przez kolejne dni Alibaba robił, co mógł, by jak najskuteczniej unikać Kouena, nie myśleć o Kouenie i w ogóle zająć się wszystkim innym byle nie Kouenem. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej z takim zaangażowaniem nie sprzątał swojego pokoju i nie przykładał się do przygotowywania na zajęcia. Jak tak dalej pójdzie to jeszcze skończy te studia z wyróżnieniem, czy coś.

Alibaba starał się ograniczać wszelkie myśli dotyczące byłego kochanka, chociaż łatwe to nie było, bo zdążył się przyzwyczaić do jego milczącej obecności, do możliwości paplania mu o wszystkim, do jego ustawiania wszystkiego w kuchni według jakiś dziwnych szyfrów, których Alibaba i tak nie pojmował i szybko robił tam na powrót standardowy chaos. Także trochę się pozmieniało. Nawet Cassima widywał w mieszkaniu częściej, co w ostatnim czasie zdarzało się rzadko, gdyż Cassim w ogóle mało w domu przebywał, a już zwłaszcza, gdy przyjeżdżał Kouen, z którym prowadzili jakąś milczącą rywalizację, niepojętą dla Alibaby. Saluja tak na dobrą sprawę nawet nie wiedział, gdzie Cassim pracuje. Obiecał sobie więc nadrobić to okropne niedopatrzenie i generalnie jakoś tak spędzić z nim trochę czasu, bo miał wrażenie, że trochę zaniedbał przyjaciela.

W pracy także robił wszystko, by spotkanie Kouena było jak najmniej możliwe. Wypełniał swój grafik co do jednej minuty (z zastrzeżeniem, że ma być nie zmieniany nawet, jeżeli ktoś będzie nalegał), a klub opuszczał jednym z bocznych wyjść. Po dwóch dniach chłopak pracujący w recepcji przestał się już dziwić i patrzeć na Alibabę, jakby spadł z księżyca. W końcu host miał prawo nie chcieć przebywać z kimś, kto go źle traktuje albo mu się naprzykrza i chociaż Alibaba nie zająknął się nawet słowem, kim może być taka osoba, to chłopak z recepcji zdawał się rozumieć, o co chodzi.

Wszystko to działo się oczywiście pod pełnymi dezaprobaty spojrzeniami Judala, który powtarzał jak zacięta płyta, że Saluja jest kretynem. Alibaba czasami nienawidził swojego kolegi i najchętniej ukręciłby mu łeb gołymi rękami. Jednakże morderstwo nie wchodziło w rachubę, był zdecydowanie za młody by ot tak dać się zamknąć za kratkami. Znosił więc wszystkie obelgi kierowane w jego stronę z kamiennym spokojem. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to zamieni się Kouena.

Aghrrry. I znowu zatoczył kółeczko i wylądował myślami nie tam, gdzie by chciał.

Poprawił przed lusterkiem krawat i ruszył do głównego bufetu. Dzisiejszy wieczór miał w większej części spędzić w towarzystwie właściciela firmy jubilerskiej, który w ostatnim czasie najwyraźniej polubił Alibabę i chłopak odnosił nawet wrażenie, że mężczyzna stara się dyskretnie wybadać grunt.

Generalnie praca hosta polegała na rozmowie i dotrzymywaniu towarzystwa klientowi i o żadnych usługach natury seksualnej nie było mowy. Jednakże nikt nie bronił hostowi świadczyć takich usług po godzinach pracy, jeżeli miał takie życzenie. Do takich rzeczy klub się nie wtrącał i host robił to na własną odpowiedzialność. Alibaba na zaliczał się do tej grupki, szanował się jeszcze na tyle, by nie rozkładać nóg przed każdym podstarzałym bogaczem, a o jakichkolwiek uczuciowych afektach nie było nawet mowy. Jedynym wyjątkiem od tej żelaznej zasady Alibaby nie spotykania się z nikim po godzinach pracy, był Ren Kouen.

Kouen był jedynym mężczyzną, z jakim Alibaba wszedł w bardziej zażyłą relację, niż kilka wspólnie spędzonych godzin w loży. Pamiętał jak dziś pierwszą wizytę Kouena w klubie. Był to już prawie rok po tym, jak Alibaba podjął się tej pracy i czuł się w niej już wystarczająco swobodnie i pewnie, by móc decydować, jakich klientów chce. Cenił sobie towarzystwo osób, które go wybierały i nawet darzył ich sympatią, jednak lubił czasem poznać kogoś nowego. Dlatego, gdy pojawił się Sinbad ze znajomym, który jeszcze nigdy u nich nie był, bez wahania wziął nowego na siebie.

Klient, jaki czekał na niego w loży, okazał się około trzydziestoletnim facetem o aparycji kogoś, kto jest w stanie zabić człowieka jednym spojrzeniem. Jeżeli stosownie się go wkurzy. Kamienno-zgryźliwy wyraz twarzy, jaki wtedy miał Kouen, nie zraził bynajmniej Alibaby, dał mu tylko jasny sygnał do bycia nienachalnym. Tacy faceci, chowający wszelkie możliwe uczucia za bezemocjonalną maską, raczej nie lubili głupoty i przesadnej infantylności. I nie mylił się, Kouen zachowywał się jak ktoś, kto wylądował w tym miejscu za karę i nie ma najmniejszej ochoty na tego typu zabawy - „został tutaj przywleczony przez swojego partnera biznesowego i najlepiej dla Alibaby by było, gdyby się zamknął, a jeszcze lepiej, jakby w ogóle zniknął". Tak właściwie Kouen nie powiedział żadnego z tych słów, wystarczyło spojrzenie jakie posłał Alibabie, gdy ten się pojawił.

Alibaba zrezygnował więc z wizerunku świergotliwego, uprzejmego hosta, starając się prowadzić jednostronny dialog, spokojny i nie narzucający, a już w ogóle nie wymagający żadnego udziału Kouena. Mężczyzna na początku wydawał się zirytowany jego gadaniem, jednak im dłużej Alibaba mówił, tym ten koszmarny wyraz twarzy Kouena znikał, zastąpiony czymś, co można by nazwać neutralnością, przez którą słabo przebijało się po prostu zmęczenie. Zauważywszy to, szybko przerzucił się na opowieści o podróżach, o których sam słyszał i na które chciał się wybrać, i nawet udało mu się uzyskać mrukliwe odpowiedzi na swoją gadaninę.

To był pierwszy raz, kiedy spotkał Rena Kouena i w życiu by się nie spodziewał, że będą jakieś kolejne. Dlatego przeżył niemałe zaskoczenie, gdy kilka dni później klientem, który go wynajął, okazał się nikt inny jak właśnie on. Saluja ukrył bardzo dobrze swoje zaskoczenie, wchodząc idealnie w swoją rolę. W dodatku Kouen nie miał tego wyrazu twarzy psychopatycznego mordercy, dlatego to spotkanie przebiegło dużo łatwiej niż pierwsze.

A potem było następne spotkanie i następne, i kolejne. Zdarzało się nawet, że Kouen coś powiedział! Sukces jak nic. Mężczyzna nie należał do zbyt rozmownych typków, jednak gdy już czasem się odezwał i nie była to jakaś pojedyncza monosylaba, okazywało się, że jest bystrym i oczytanym gościem, zupełnie innym od standardowych snobów, z jakimi Alibaba miał do czynienia na co dzień.

Kouen nigdy nie przepadał za usługiwaniem mu, zawsze się irytował, że nie jest jeszcze na tyle stetryczały i potrafi sobie sam odpalić papierosa i nalać alkohol. Alibaba po prostu to zaakceptował i starał się dostosować do tego, jaki był i czego wymagał Kouen, w końcu grunt to nie zrażać klientów – główna dewiza ich szefowej.

Dopiero po jakimś czasie Saluja zaczął dostrzegać w swoim kliencie coś więcej niż tylko bystry umysł i społeczne upośledzenie na gruncie komunikacyjnym. Ren Kouen był po prostu seksownym facetem. Odpowiednio zbudowanym i o męskich rysach. Alibaba nie był zadeklarowanym gejem, potrafił doceniać zarówno kobiecą delikatność jak i szorstką urodę mężczyzn, a u Kouena zdecydowanie było co podziwiać, gdy już minęło pierwsze wrażenie osoby, która zaraz cię zamorduje, jeżeli chociaż się ruszysz.

Ech… Czy ten cholerny Kouen da mu kiedyś spokój?

Alibaba wszedł na salę bufetową, niemal od progu przywitany szerokim uśmiechem chłopaka z recepcji.

\- Eee, coś się stało? – spytał na próbę, zastanawiając się, co też tak mogło ucieszyć tego chłopaczynę.

\- Pewnie dostaniesz podwyżkę – poinformował, a Saluja uniósł wysoko brwi.

\- I dlatego tak się cieszysz?

\- Też powinieneś się cieszyć, bo padła rekordowa cena na twoje towarzystwo – wyjaśnił.

Alibaba zamrugał oczami.

\- Słucham?

\- Wiem, wiem, nalegałeś, żeby nie zmieniać twojego grafiku, ale był tu facet, który naprawdę nalegał… Pewnie bym go spławił, ale zaproponował takie pieniądze… I gdyby jeszcze nie słyszała tego szefowa… No i nie mogłem mu odmówić i czeka na ciebie w szóstej loży, a na twoje konto poleci niezła premia, chłopie.

Alibaba zamrugał jeszcze raz, gapiąc się tępo na chłopaka. Niemal czuł, jak jego zawieszony na chwilę mózg zaczyna pracować. Pierwsza myśl, jaka zatem przyszła mu do głowy była – Kouen. Chciał zapytać o to chłopaka, jednak bał się tej odpowiedzi bardziej niż czegokolwiek i po prostu oddalił się, czując, jakby ktoś walnął mu w łeb.

Cholera, o cholera. Jeżeli to Kouen, to po prostu zrobił malowniczy szach-mat Alibabie. A Kouen był geniuszem robienia takich szach-matów, a już zwłaszcza Alibabie. O cholera, o cudowny Salomonie, to się nie dzieje…

Rozejrzał się za Judalem, jak za ostatnią deską ratunku, a jego oczywiście nigdzie nie było, gdy był tak rozpaczliwie potrzebny!

Alibaba wziął głęboki wdech i skierował się prosto do loży. Dlaczego wcześniej nie pomyślał o napisaniu testamentu?

Alibaba udawał, że wcale nie jest zawiedziony, że w loży faktycznie siedział Ren Kouen. Usiadł ciężko na sofie czując, jak ogarnia go całkowite zrezygnowanie. Kouen nawet na niego nie spojrzał, zajęty przeglądaniem grubego notesu. To było jedno z ciekawszych dziwactw Kouena. Przy całej ofercie nowinek technologicznych, Kouen pozostawał wierny tradycyjnemu papierowi. Ciekawe czy potrafił w ogóle używać komputera? W sumie na pewno potrafił, skoro umiał go naprawić (wcale przy tym nie burcząc, że owy komputer nadaje się bardziej na śmietnik niż do naprawy).

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, a Alibaba gapił się bez celu w stojącą na stoliku butelkę whisky. Zerknął na Kouena, gdy ten zamknął notes i odłożył go na bok, kierując swoje spojrzenie na Alibabę. Chłopak pierwszy odwrócił spojrzenie, nie mając w sobie za grosz siły na mierzenie się z tym bezemocjonalnym wyrazem oczu Kouena.

\- Nalej mi – podło polecenie.

Coś w Alibabie warknęło buntowniczo na ten rozkazujący ton głosu. Sięgnął jednak po butelkę i nalał niewielką ilość alkoholu do szklanki. Kouen nie spuszczał z niego wzroku i Alibaba czuł się coraz gorzej pod tym ciężkim spojrzeniem i nie będąc nawet w stanie popatrzeć na mężczyznę.

\- Opowiedz mi coś.

Kolejne polecenie. I po raz kolejny Alibaba poczuł rodzący się w nim bunt, który sprawił, że zacisnął mocno zęby. Szukał w głowie czegoś, o czym mógłby zacząć mówić, byle tylko pozbyć się tej cholernej ciszy, ale nic nie przychodziło mu na myśl. Zwykle nie miał z tym problemu, był notoryczną paplą, której rzadko zamykały się usta, a przy Kouenie zdarzało mu się gadać jak najęty, skoro mężczyzna i tak przez większość czasu milczał i nie wykazywał jakiejś wyjątkowej ochoty, by zmieniać ten układ.

Kouen poruszył się, sięgając do kieszeni marynarki po papierosy. Alibaba gapił się na niego kątem oka, aż mężczyzna nie spojrzał ponownie na niego z sugestywnie uniesioną brwią. Próbując zapanować nad chęcią natychmiastowego odejścia, sięgnął do kieszeni po zapalniczkę i odpalił mu papierosa. Twarz Kouena zniknęła na moment za mgiełką dymu. Alibaba nie był fanem papierosów, jednak i tym razem nie mógł się oprzeć refleksji, że niektórym to po prostu pasowało…

Zagapił się przez chwilę na spokojnie palącego Kouena. Alibaba widział drobne subtelności, które wskazywały, że Kouen jest daleko od zrelaksowanej pozy, jaką przybrał. Napięcie ramion, sztywność sylwetki, coś nieuchwytnego w jego twarzy… Jasno sugerowało to, że Kouen jest albo bardzo zmęczony, albo wkurzony. Biorąc pod uwagę sytuację, w jakiej się znajdowali, stawiałby raczej na to drugie… Ach, Alibabo, jaki ty jesteś utalentowany, potrafisz wzbudzać takie huragany emocji…

\- Skoro już muszę płacić za twój czas, powinieneś bardziej się przykładać do swojej pracy – odezwał się lakonicznie Kouen.

Alibaba nie wiedział, jak to się stało, że nie chwycił za szklaneczkę i nie wylał jej zawartości na twarz mężczyzny, samemu odchodząc z dumą. Może dlatego, że gdyby to zrobił, nie miałby już czego szukać w tym klubie i musiałby zamieszkać pod mostem, bo nie stać by go było na dalsze wynajmowanie mieszkania? A może dlatego, że zanim zdążył by wstać, już by nie żył?

\- Dawno, dawno temu – zaczął Alibaba przez zaciśnięte zęby, nie kryjąc się już ze swoją wściekłością – żył sobie pewien chłopak, który kochał mieć święty spokój. Niestety, życie to podstępna ladacznica, która w dupie miała, że ten chłopak był naprawdę grzecznym chłopcem i nie zasługiwał na karę, którą ta zdzira mu przyszykowała.

Usta Kouena drgnęły. Alibaba już sam nie wiedział, czego pragnie bardziej – zabić tego kutafona, pocałować go czy schlać się do nieprzytomnością tą butelką whisky.

\- Biedny chłopak – stwierdził Kouen, zaciągając się papierosem.

\- W istocie – warknął Saluja. – Nie zasługiwał na to, co ta cholerna ladacznica mu zgotowała.

\- Może on wcale nie był takim grzecznym chłopcem i wiedziała, co robi? – Uniósł brew i Alibaba był więcej niż pewien, że drgnął mu pieprzony kącik ust. Kurwa.

\- Nie wtrącaj się, to moja bajka – zawarczał. – Chłopak był grzeczny, a życie było niesprawiedliwą kurwą. Zesłała chłopakowi cholerne utrapienie w postaci aspołecznego, niezrównoważonego księcia, który czerpał chorą satysfakcję z denerwowania chłopaka i rządzenia się, i ogólnie był jak upierdliwy wrzód na tyłku.

\- Bardzo wulgarna ta twoja bajka – stwierdził Kouen, wyciągając kolejnego papierosa. Alibaba rzucił mu na stolik zapalniczkę, sztyletując go spojrzeniem.

\- Bo się nie znasz na bajkach, mądralo – prychnął. – Sam sobie coś opowiadaj, jak ci się nie podoba.

\- W porządku. Dawno, dawno temu żył sobie pewien mężczyzna, który bardzo lubił ciszę, spokój i swoje poukładane życie. – Oparł się wygodnie, zaciągając dymem. – Ale życie jest przewrotną…

\- Suką – wtrącił Alibaba, któremu ani trochę nie przeszła złość.

Kouen skinął głową i kontynuował:

\- I zesłała na mężczyznę upierdliwą gadułę, której jadaczka się nie zamykała. Gaduła potrafiła gadać jak nikt inny, ale słuchać nie potrafiła wcale. Pewnego dnia Gaduła zaczęła zachowywać się jak dziecko, strojąc fochy jak nastolatka, a mężczyzna w całym tym chaosie nie mógł znaleźć za grosz sensu. O co chodziło? Nie miał pojęcia, bo Gaduła gadała o wszystkim, tylko nie o tym, co trzeba.

Przez chwilę gapili się na siebie bez słowa, a Alibaba czuł, że zaraz coś rozsadzi go od środka. Za dużo. Za dużo tego wszystkiego, za dużo Kouena, za dużo cholera no. Czy o tak wiele prosi, chcąc mieć po prostu spokój?

To Saluja pierwszy odwrócił wzrok, nie potrafiąc się mierzyć z tym intensywnym, twardym spojrzeniem.

\- Alibaba…

\- Jestem w pracy – przerwał mu szorstko. – Nie mam zamiaru rozmawiać o takich rzeczach.

Miał nadzieję, ba, chciał, żeby Kouen zrobił coś, co sprawi, że Alibaba będzie mógł po prostu odejść bez żadnych konsekwencji. Ale nie, ten facet po prostu kochał robić mu na złość!

\- W porządku – powiedział tylko mrukliwym, spokojnym głosem.

Gdyby mógł, Saluja tupałby nogami w miejscu.

\- Idź po coś do jedzenia – rzucił Kouen, przyglądając mu się z na wpółprzymkniętymi powiekami.

Tylko dlatego, że była to okazja, by chociaż na chwilę oddalić się od Kouena, Alibaba nie wkurzył się na kolejny rozkaz. Odszedł pospiesznie, zastanawiając się, jakie narzędzie będzie najlepsze do popełnienia samobójstwa.

Niczym gradowa chmura zatrzymał się przy barze, zamawiając danie szefa kuchni. Westchnął cierpiętniczo, opierając czoło o blat i ignorując przypatrującego się mu z ciekawością Judala.

\- Wyglądasz…

\- Jakby przejechała po mnie kosiarka, wiem – jęknął.

\- Miałem na myśli rozmoknięte kukurydziane płatki, które tak lubisz, ale tak właściwie kosiarka też na pewno miała w tym swój udział.

\- Judal, błagam cię…

\- Ach, uwielbiam, jak ludzie mi to mówią. – Szeroki, błogi uśmiech rozlał się na jego ustach.

Jedyną odpowiedzią Alibaby było tylko ciężkie westchnięcie.

\- Kouen wydał tutaj chyba fortunę, żeby anulować cały mój grafik – mruknął w blat.

Judal zastukał palcami w policzek, a kąciki jego ust uniosły się ku górze.

\- Ma facet gest, czemu nie siedzisz w jego spodniach?

\- Bo z tym skończyłem.

\- Mózg ci wyparował?

\- Hę?

Judal wywrócił oczami z dramatycznym westchnięciem.

\- Jesteś durniem, Saluja.

\- Już mi to mówiłeś…

\- Powiesz mi w końcu, co ci nie pasuje po roku pieprzenia się z tym gościem? – spytał zniecierpliwiony. – Jakoś wcześniej nie narzekałeś. Ma narzeczoną? Chce mieć dzieci? Nie zaszczepił się na wściekliznę?

Alibaba uniósł głowę i spojrzał ciężkim wzrokiem na wyraźnie poirytowanego Judala.

\- Nie.

\- No to o co ci chodzi, idioto? – warknął.

Alibaba potarł czoło dłonią. O co mu chodziło? O co tak naprawdę mu chodziło…

\- Ja… Nie chcę… Ty i Sin…

\- Co ja i Sin? – ponaglił go niecierpliwie.

\- Nie zamierzam spędzić życia tylko na pieprzeniu się – warknął pod nosem.

\- A na czym go chcesz spędzić? – uśmiechnął się ironicznie, a Alibaba zgromił go spojrzeniem.

\- Niektórzy potrzebują też czegoś innego, niż samo pieprzenie się, choćby nie wiem, jak dobre było. Nie wymagam od niego, żeby ze mną był, żeby mi do cholery, kwiaty przynosił, ale mógłby tego nie utrudniać. Znajdzie sobie inną dziwkę, ja już nie zamierzam nią być, nie satysfakcjonuje mnie to. I tak, nabijaj się ze mnie – wywrócił oczami, widząc sceptyczną minę Judala – macie z Sinbadem swój mały światek i nie wiesz…

\- Ja też nie wiem, ile Sin będzie chciał to ciągnąć – przerwał mu bez ogródek, a coś mrocznego i dusznego błysnęło w jego oczach. – Ale będę z nim, zostanę z nim tak długo, jak będzie się dało. Nawet jako jego utrzymanek, nawet jako jego dziwka – parsknął drwiącym śmiechem.

\- Tak go kochasz? – mruknął Alibaba, gapiąc się w swoje splecione na blacie dłonie.

Usta Judala wygięły się w uśmiechu.

\- A co to znaczy? Zostanę z nim, bo chciał mnie. Chciał mnie wtedy, gdy nie chciał mnie nikt – prychnął.

Alibaba milczał. Znał skomplikowaną sytuację Judala. Poniekąd dlatego Judal był taki dziwny i nieobliczany. Jego rodzina była, oglądnie mówiąc, fanatykami religijnymi i z tego, co Alibaba się orientował (a Judal rzadko bywał wylewny jeżeli chodzi o niego samego), nie miał lekkiego życia. Alibaba miał podejrzenia, że to właśnie z tego powodu Judal miał… skrzywione spojrzenie na wiele spraw, a jego kontakty z innymi były zdecydowanie ciężkie. Jedyną osobą, która była ważna w życiu Judala i która nie była Sinbadem, to jego młodszy brat Alladyn. Alibaba zastanawiał się czasami, czy to właśnie nie z jego powodu Judal nadal tkwił w domu, którego nienawidził…

\- Czyli histeryzujesz, bo nazwał cię dziwką? – spytał sucho Judal po dłuższej chwili milczenia, jaka między nimi zapadła.

\- Ja… ta… Mmm…

Tak właściwie… Tak właściwie Kouen nie nazwał go dziwką, więc skłamałby mówiąc, że tak było, ale…

\- Zapytałem go, dlaczego ze mną jest.

Judal wywrócił oczami, ale nie odezwał się.

\- A on uznał, że skoro obaj jesteśmy usatysfakcjonowani to wszystko w porządku, a ja…

\- A tobie się zebrało na bycie romantycznym cieciem, który dostał rzeczywistością między oczy – dokończył za niego z krzywym uśmiechem, a Alibaba uderzył czołem w blat.

\- Jesteś idiotą, Saluja.

\- Wieeem…

Judal nic nie mówił, a i sam Alibaba nie wiedział, co można by powiedzieć wobec takiej prawdy wszechświata. Gdy kelner postawił przed nim tacę z pachnącym jedzeniem zabrał ją i powlekł się do loży, czując chłodne, uważne spojrzenie Judala na plecach


	3. Chapter 3

Alibaba obudził się, gdy promienie słońca podrażniły go w oczy, przebijając się przez niezbyt szczelnie zasunięte zasłony. Przez chwilę cieszył się leniwą błogością, jaka pozostała jeszcze po śnie, jednak im sprawniej zaczynał pracować jego mózg, tym mniej pozostawało z tego przyjemnego rozleniwienia. Przekręcił się na plecy, zasłaniając oczy ramieniem.

Był takim kretynem…

Czuł, że jego kac moralny zaczynał się rozrastać do rozmiaru co najmniej dwóch kontynentów. A to wszystko przez tego cholernego Kouena, który niczego tak nie potrafił, jak mieszać w biednej głowie Alibaby. Na samo wspomnienie wczorajszego wieczoru, miał ochotę popełnić rytualne samobójstwo. Przez całe spotkanie Kouen zachowywał się jak nie on i chociaż Alibaba miał pewność, że mężczyzna robi to z pełną przekory premedytacją, to i tak był bliski załamania nerwowego. Naprawdę szczerze się cieszył, że Kouen nie kazał się karmić tym cholernym jedzeniem, które zamówił, bo Alibaba jak nic by sobie coś zrobił. Co z tego, że i tak całe to jedzenie zostało wepchnięte właśnie w niego, a Kouen nie tknął niczego, prócz może dwóch łyków swojej whisky. Alibaba usilnie starał się nie denerwować, a przede wszystkim nadto się nie rozgadywać, gdy Kouen o coś pytał, by mężczyzna miał pełną świadomość tego, jak bardzo Alibaba nie chce przebywać w jego towarzystwie. Kouen okazał się gruboskórny, jak mało która osoba i albo nie dostrzegał wszystkich tych zabiegów Alibaby, albo po prostu (co było wysoce prawdopodobne) ignorował je z gracją Judala ignorującego wszystkich ludzi niegodnych jego towarzystwa.

W tym wszystkim była jedna rzecz, która Alibabę cieszyła, a mianowicie, że był piątek, a w piątki było najwięcej pracowników i nie musieli spędzać wiele godzin w klubie, więc męczył się z Kouenem aż i tylko cztery godziny. Cztery najgorsze godziny w życiu Alibaby, dla ścisłości. Jeżeli ktoś myślał, że po tym wszystkim uwolni się od niechcianego towarzystwa, był naiwniakiem. Takim naiwniakiem był sam Alibaba, który naprawdę wierzył, że po tym, co mu Kouen urządził, będzie mógł bez przeszkód wrócić do domu.

O słodki Salomonie, czemu nie oświecasz mądrością swoje dzieci, tylko zostawiasz je na pastwę głupoty?

Jak każdego wieczoru w ostatnim czasie i tym razem opuścił klub bocznym wyjściem, mając przeczucie, że skoro i tak Kouen był w klubie, to całkiem możliwe, że czeka na niego, żeby móc dalej go dręczyć. Ale aż taki głupi Alibaba nie był i zamierzał umknąć całkowicie niezauważony.

Mało nie zemdlał, gdy otwierając drzwi i wychodząc na zewnątrz, zarył nosem w czyjąś klatkę piersiową.

Kouen.

O dobrzy bogowie, tylko nie to, tylko nie to, nie, nie, nie.

\- Co ty tu robisz? – wyjąkał, mając szczerą ochotę usiąść tam, gdzie stał i zacząć krzyczeć.

Kouen posłał mu spojrzenie, jasno pytające, czy ta kwestia w ogóle wymaga wyjaśniania. No tak. Kochany Judal, a jakże. Cholerny zdrajca, będzie jeszcze chciał przywłaszczyć sobie nie swoją kanapę, już mu Alibaba porachuje kości.

Saluja wziął się w garść, unikając poważnego spojrzenia mężczyzny.

\- Czego chcesz? – spytał, starając się, by jego głos brzmiał chłodno i niespecjalnie zachęcająco. – Spieszę się na autobus.

\- Odwiozę cię – oświadczył Kouen.

Głupi! Głupi Alibaba!

\- Tak właściwie to przejdę się na piechotę – stwierdził. Miał wrażenie, że coś na kształt zniecierpliwionego westchnięcia opuściło usta Kouena.

Już otwierał buzię, żeby posłać go raz na zawsze do diabła, gdy Kouen po prostu złapał go za nadgarstek i pociągnął za sobą.

\- Puszczaj mnie! – Alibaba zaparł się nogami, lecz mężczyzna nic sobie z tego nie zrobił i poprowadził go to stojącego kawałek dalej samochodu, otwierając drzwi.

\- Wsiadaj – polecił z wyjątkowo mrocznym wyrazem twarzy.

Alibaba zacisnął buntowniczo usta, nie zamierzając w żadnym razie wsiadać do tego samochodu, z którego już nie umknie. Kouen szarpnął go i, potykając się o własne nogi, Alibaba wylądował na skórzanym siedzeniu, a zatrzaskujące się drzwi o mało nie spotkały się z jego twarzą, gdy zerwał się do ucieczki. Gdy mężczyzna obchodził auto, by wsiąść na miejsce kierowcy, Saluja odczuwał cholerną ochotę, żeby otworzyć te zasrane drzwi i po prostu zwiać. Uznał to jednak za szczyt dziecinności i koniec końców utknął w pojeździe z osobą, z którą najmniej tego pragnął.

Kouen odpalił samochód, a silnik zamruczał cicho, gotowy do jazdy. Alibaba doskonale wiedział, do czego zdolna jest ta bestia pod ciężką stopą Kouena, ale naprawdę nie miał ochoty na takie szaleństwa z wkurzonym Kouenem za kierowcę.

\- Piłeś – burknął, zapinając pas tak w razie, gdyby jednak Renowi zachciało się dzikich szarży.

\- Martwisz się o mnie?

\- O siebie. Jesteś nienormalny i jeszcze mnie zabijesz.

Jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów, Kouen nacisnął mocniej pedał gazu, a samochód niemal wyskoczył z uliczki z głośnym warkotem silnika. Saluja zaczął rozpaczliwie modlić się w myślach, by Kouen nie chciał go jednak zabić i żeby wyszedł z tego cało.

\- A teraz – zaczął Kouen.

…zabiję cię, Alibabo i nawet sam Salomon ci nie pomoże. Alibaba Saluja RIP, jego życie było krótkie, ale za to piękne, uczcijmy go minutą ciszy…

\- Powiesz mi, o co chodzi.

Alibaba zacisnął zawzięcie usta, wbijając spojrzenie w boczną szybę. Dlaczego Kouen po prostu nie rozumiał słowa „nie"?

\- Alibaba – ciche warknięcie posłało delikatny dreszcz po plecach chłopaka. Już miał odpysknąć, żeby nie warczał na niego jak pies na listonosza, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że bynajmniej nie kierują się do jego mieszkania.

\- Gdzie jedziemy? Miałeś mnie odwieźć co domu – odezwał się zirytowany tym, że po raz kolejny ten facet robi, co mu się podoba, w ogóle nie zważając na innych.

\- Odpowiedz na pytanie – polecił twardo.

\- Zatrzymaj samochód – odpowiedział Alibaba, starając się panować nad sobą i swoim głosem.

\- Nie.

\- Zatrzymaj samochód, Kouen.

\- Nie.

\- Zatrzymaj ten pieprzony samochód, do cholery! – wrzasnął.

Z głośnym warknięciem Kouen skręcił gwałtownie, aż Alibaba uderzył barkiem o drzwi, i zatrzymał się na poboczu.

\- O co mi chodzi, o co mi chodzi! – Alibaba szarpał się z pasami, chcąc jak najszybciej zniknąć z tego samochodu. – Jak nie wiesz, to twój zasrany problem! Ale powiem ci jak nie rozumiesz. Nie chcę spędzić całego życia na pieprzeniu się, na zastanawianiu się, o co ci chodzi, dlaczego ze mną jesteś. Mam już tego powyżej uszu! Nie chcę czuć się jak teraz, jak jakaś durna, rozhisteryzowana nastolatka tylko dlatego, że potrzebujesz pod ręką kogoś do stukania! Nie chcę tak, do cholery! – Otworzył gwałtownie drzwi, wysiadając i zatrzaskując je za sobą z hukiem. Ruszył przed siebie, mając wrażenie, że emocje rozsadzają go od środka, że… że to za dużo, jak na niego i jeszcze chwila, a naprawdę wpadnie w histerię. Maszerował ani razu się nie oglądając. Nie chciał wiedzieć, czy samochód jeszcze tam stoi, czy Kouen może już odjechał. Chciał… chciał tylko i wyłącznie wrócić do domu, i nie musieć już nigdy z niego wychodzić.

Sam nie wiedział, kiedy znalazł się w mieszkaniu z butelką alkoholu w ręce. Gdy opadł na fotel, nawet nie rozebrawszy się wcześniej z kurtki, siedzący na kanapie Cassim rzucił mu zdziwione spojrzenie. Musiał przedstawiać sobą wyjątkowo nędzny widok, bo Cassim nawet tego nie skomentował, tylko spytał:

\- Za co pijemy?

\- Za życie, które ma w dupie ludzi – mruknął, stawiając butelkę na stoliku.

\- Aha. – Cassim kiwnął głową, odstawiając miskę z popcornem i udał się po szklanki.

Alibaba rozpaczliwie myślał, czy da się być jeszcze bardziej żałosnym od niego samego. Czemu tak właściwie jasno i spokojnie nie powiedział, o co mu chodzi? Czemu robił z siebie totalnego, rozchwianego emocjonalnie idiotę, zamiast komunikować jak normalny człowiek? Zresztą, czy on tak naprawdę wiedział, o co mu chodzi?

Oczywiście, nie chciał i nie zamierzał być dziwką Kouena, a właśnie ta prawda objawiła mu się najwyraźniej. Był dla Kouena jak cholerne ruchanie, do którego można przyjść i odejść tuż po. No dobrze, może i Kouen czasami przyjeżdżał ot tak, ale i tak zawsze kończyło się to w łóżku, a po wszystkim Kouen po prostu sobie szedł. Alibaba nie chciał być jak okazjonalny przedmiot w czyimś życiu i wolał to skończyć, nim obecność Kouena (nawet tak ograniczona jak łóżko) stanie się mu zbyt… niezbędna.

Schował twarz w dłonie, w głębi ducha czując, że to już się stało, że to już zbyt przywiązał się do kogoś, dla kogo on sam był tylko pieprzeniem. I chyba to wszystko było takie skomplikowane i bolesne, bo Kouen nie chciał pozwolić mu odejść, gdy jeszcze Alibaba był w stanie to zrobić. A ta niebezpieczna granica zbliżała się, teraz uświadomił sobie to wyraźnie. Spanikował w ostatniej chwili, by móc się z tego wyplątać bez żadnego uszczerbku. Tylko Kouen zdawał się tego nie pojmować. Przyzwyczajony do stawiania na swoim, do posiadania tego, czego chce, nie wypuszczał tego, czym się jeszcze nie znudził. Alibaba źle to rozegrał. Powinien był zniechęcić do siebie Kouena. To, co zrobił, ta próba natychmiastowego odcięcia się, sprawiła, że obudził instynkt posiadania, a tacy faceci jak Ren Kouen mieli go naprawdę silnie rozwinięty. Nikt tak stanowczo i dosadnie nie mówił i nie manifestował „moje" jak Kouen.

Toś się wpakował, Saluja, po prostu pięknie wszystko spierdoliłeś. Judal miał rację, jesteś cholernym kretynem.

\- Masz.

Alibaba uniósł wzrok, gapiąc się na wyciągniętą w jego stronę szklankę. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Cassim wrócił z kuchni.

\- Coś się stało? - spytał, samemu siadając na kanapie.

Alibaba wykonał coś pomiędzy wzruszeniem ramion a zaprzeczeniem, czego Cassim nie skomentował. Przerzucił program w telewizji na jakieś durne komedie, raz po raz dolewając im alkoholu i tak minęło im pół nocy.

Leżący w łóżku Alibaba westchnął ciężko, czując, że kac zaczyna łomotać mu w skroniach. Chwała bogom, że był weekend i nigdzie nie musiał iść, a za to mógł się dalej nurzać w swojej beznadziejności. Zwlekł się jednak z łóżka z zamiarem dostarczenia swojemu organizmowi zasłużonej dawki kofeiny. W kuchni zastał Cassima, który jadł śniadanie, ożywiony, jakby kilka godzin wcześniej nie pomagał Alibabie zapijać jego smutków.

Cassim spojrzał na Alibabę, unosząc brew.

\- Wyglądasz…

\- Błagam cię, nie kończ – westchnął cierpiętniczo. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak wyglądał, nikt nie musiał mu tego jeszcze mówić, wystarczyło, że nagminnie robił to Judal.

\- Aspiryna jest w szafce nad lodówką – powiedział Cassim, nastawiając wodę.

Alibaba zażył aspirynę, ból głowy zaczął przechodzić, zrobił sobie cudownie mocną kawę i czuł się człowiekiem prawie że zadowolonym.

\- Masz dzisiaj jakieś zajęcia? – mruknął po jakimś czasie do Cassima, który zmywał po sobie naczynia.

\- Ja? Właściwie to nie, muszę wyjść dopiero po południu.

\- To świetnie, nie musimy nigdzie wychodzić. – Opadł na krzesło, mając ochotę znowu zasnąć.

\- Właściwie to powinniśmy uzupełnić lodówkę – stwierdził Cassim, wycierając ręce w ścierkę. – Za chwilę będziemy mieli do jedzenia tylko pajęczyny – parsknął.

Alibaba westchnął po raz kolejny, ale zebrał się i poszli z Cassimem na podbój supermarketów. Właściwie nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio spędzili z Cassimem czas. Niby mieszkali razem, niby znali się niemal od dziecka, ale w ostatnim czasie widywali się tylko przelotnie. Dlatego była to dobra okazja, żeby ten stan zmienić. Spędzili więc całe przedpołudnie na rozmawianiu o wszystkim i o niczym, jak za starych dobrych czasów. Alibaba lubił w Cassimie to, że nigdy nie musiał zbyt wiele mówić, a przyjaciel i tak wszystko wiedział. Nie dręczył, nie dopytywał, był po prostu Cassimiem, który potrafił oderwać Alibabę od jego ponurych myśli, a nawet poprawić mu nastrój. Zatem gdy po południu Cassim wyszedł spotkać się z jakimś klientem (Alibaba w końcu się dowiedział, że jego przyjaciel jest przedstawicielem handlowym, co było małym zaskoczeniem, bo Alibaba zatrzymał się na tym, że Cassim pracował w jakimś magazynie), mógł stwierdzić, że jego nastrój znacznie się poprawił. Kac poszedł w zapomnienie, a wszelkie niepożądane myśli odrzucał od siebie natychmiastowo.

Porządkując ich zakupy, zastanawiał się właśnie nad zrobieniem sobie obiadu, gdy rozległo się pukanie. W pierwszej chwili zignorował je, myśląc, że to pewnie Cassim i ten zaraz sam sobie otworzy, jednak gdy pukanie się powtórzyło, podszedł do drzwi. Może zapomniał kluczy?

Otworzył drzwi i zamarł jak rażony prądem. Na progu stał Kouen.

\- Co… co ty tu robisz? – wystękał Alibaba, próbując się otrząsnąć z szoku, jaki wywołał w nim widok mężczyzny.

Kouen nie odpowiedział, tylko wszedł do środka, zmuszając Alibabę do cofnięcia się i zanim chłopak w ogóle będzie zdolny do pomyślenia o tym, by zatrzasnąć mu drzwi przed nosem.

No kurwa no, bez jaj…

Alibaba z hukiem zatrzasnął drzwi, odwracając się na pięcie. Jak bardzo można nie rozumieć prostych komunikatów? Co prawda komunikaty Alibaby były mocno histeryczne, ale to się pominie. Ruszył do kuchni, by skończyć rozpakowywanie zakupów i nie zacząć panikować.

Kouen bez słowa podążył za nim, przyglądając mu się uważnie i siejąc swoją aurę władcy absolutnego, jednak Alibaba ignorował jego obecność z milczącą zawziętością. Kouen nastawił wodę w czajniku, wyciągając z szafki kubek i kawę. Rządził się kutafon jakby był u siebie, cholera.

Gdy już nie miał co robić z rękami, przeszło mu przez myśl, żeby zamknąć się na cztery spusty w swoim pokoju, a Kouen niech sobie robi co tam chce, ale zrezygnował z tego, nie mając już siły na nic. Oklapnął na stołku, pocierając dłonią twarz i mając wrażenie, że Kouen nie spuszcza z niego wzroku. Czasem nienawidził tego jego kamiennego opanowania, dużo bardziej by wolał, gdyby się po prostu wkurzył, zaczął krzyczeć, wtedy Alibaba mógłby zrobić dokładnie to samo. A tak… mógł zachować się tylko jak dzieciak.

Westchnął po raz tysięczny dzisiejszego dnia, opierając się plecami o ścianę i wbijając spojrzenie w sufit. Cholera, cholera…

Cichy stuk przyciągnął jego spojrzenie. Kouen postawił na stoliku kawę w kubku, w którym zwykle Alibaba pijał i chłopak niemal jęknął w rozpaczy. Co on miał teraz, do licha, zrobić?

\- Zachowujesz się jak dziecko – odezwał się w końcu Kouen, gdy Alibaba zacisnął palce na kubku.

Saluja skrzywił się tylko trochę, bo tak właściwie facet miał bez dwóch zdań rację, sam to doskonale wiedział.

\- Wiem – mruknął. – Ale to twoja wina.

\- Moja? – Mężczyzna zmarszczył groźnie brwi.

\- Tak – burknął, wlepiając wzrok w niemal czarną kawę. – Nie chcesz dać mi spokoju, gdy cię o to proszę.

\- Nie poprosiłeś mnie o to ani razu – stwierdził spokojnym głosem, z którego Alibaba nie wiele potrafił wyczytać.

\- Ja… Dlaczego mi to utrudniasz? – spytał z pretensją, trąc palcami czoło. Chyba wracał mu ból głowy.

\- Bo nie rozumiem.

\- A co tu jest niezrozumiałego? Nie chce być twoją… twoim gościem od seksu. Po prostu nie chcę. Nie wiem, czego ty ode mnie chcesz i nie chcę się już nad tym zastanawiać za każdym razem, gdy przychodzisz i odchodzisz.

\- A czego ty chcesz ode mnie?

Alibaba uniósł wzrok, lecz zaraz go spuścił z powrotem. Na twarzy Kouena widniało zniecierpliwienie i miał wrażenie, że nigdy przy nim nie przestanie być durnym idiotą. Coś boleśnie się w nim zaciskało z każdą sekundą, w której Alibaba uświadamiał sobie, że jednak jest już za późno, zdecydowanie za późno…

\- Niczego, co byłbyś w stanie mi dać – stwierdził płaskim, bezosobowym tonem głosu, niczego innego nie pragnąc tak, jak tego, by Kouen po prostu zniknął.

\- Skąd taka pewność? – spytał, a w jego głosie wyraźnie pobrzmiewała złość.

Alibaba roześmiał się cynicznie, patrząc na Kouena z irytacją.

\- Nie strugaj sobie ze mnie żartów, dobra? Przyjeżdżasz do mnie na seks, wychodzisz zaraz po, wiem o tobie tyle, ile udało mi się z ciebie niemal SIŁĄ wyciągnąć, pocałowaliśmy raz, RAZ w życiu, a ty masz do mnie pretensje, że nie jesteś mi w stanie nic dać? – wzburzył się. – Przestań się zabawiać we mnie, w durnego naiwnego dzieciaka, dobra? – Zsunął się z krzesła, z zamiarem odejścia. – Nie wiem, co ty tutaj robisz, może cieszy cię doprowadzanie innych do szału i widok rozhisteryzowanych głupków, ale…

Kouen ruszył w jego stronę z… z potwornym wyrazem twarzy, który sprawił, że Alibaba zatkał się momentalnie i cofnął gwałtownie w tył, aż nie natrafił plecami na parapet.

Zabije go. Ten pieprzony wariat go zabije.

Jednak zamiast morderczych rąk na swojej szyi, Alibaba poczuł twarde, stanowcze usta na swoich własnych. Gdyby nie fakt, że ciało Kouena przyciskało go do parapetu, byłby się najzwyczajniej w świecie przewrócił. Niemal jęknął, gdy te usta wymuszały na nim uległość i rozniecały coś, czego nie chciał absolutnie czuć, a czemu nie potrafił się oprzeć. Kouen rozłączył ich usta i przez chwilę ich oddechy mieszały się ze sobą.

\- Masz o mnie bardzo interesujące zdanie.

Alibaba stężał, czując jak od tego mrukliwego głosu przechodzą go dreszcze. Chciał… chciał uciec, jednak ramiona Kouena skutecznie trzymały go w miejscu.

\- Wszystko, co myślisz, jest błędne. Nie traktuję i nie traktowałem cię jak swojej dziwki. – Skrzywił się wyraźnie, a Alibaba widział bardzo dobrze tłumioną złość w oczach Kouena, od których nie potrafił oderwać wzroku. – Ja też nie wiem, czego ode mnie chcesz. Potrafisz tyle gadać, ale nigdy nie powiedziałeś ani słowa na ten temat. Dlaczego masz pretensje tylko do mnie?

Alibaba spuścił wzrok, nie będąc w stanie znieść natarczywości, z jaką zaczął na niego patrzeć. Kouen złapał jego szczękę i zmusił, by na niego popatrzył.

\- Czego ode mnie chcesz? – spytał niskim głosem, a jego oczy błyszczały czymś, czego Alibaba nie rozumiał.

Zacisnął powieki, kręcą głową. Nie potrafił powiedzieć, nie potrafił mu tego powiedzieć. Nie przeszło by mu to przez gardło. Gdyby to wypowiedział, nie byłoby już odwrotu.

Usta Kouena ponownie przylgnęły do jego warg i tym razem Alibaba nie potrafił powstrzymać westchnięcia, które mężczyzna szybko wykorzystał, by pogłębić pocałunek. Czuł, że zaczyna drżeć, jak jakaś cholerna dziewica podczas pierwszej schadzki, lecz nic nie mógł z tym zrobić, gdy te usta władczo drażniły się z jego własnymi. Oderwał się od niego, zaciskając dłonie na jego koszuli.

\- Dlaczego mi to robisz? – jęknął z rozpaczą.

\- Nie chcesz? – Wargi Kouena spoczęły na jego szyi, a silne ręce podniosły, sadzając na parapecie. – Powiedz. – Mruczący szept, który rozległ się w uchu Alibaby sprawił, że wszystko zacisnęło się w nim i wywinęło malowniczego fiołka. – Powiedz mi, że mam odejść, a odejdę.

Zacisnął mocniej palce na koszuli Kouena, przyciągając go bliżej.

Chciał to powiedzieć, naprawdę chciał…

Usta Kouena odnalazły jego, w miękkiej, a zarazem władczej pieszczocie.

Ale nie potrafił, nie potrafił, gdy wszystko w nim drżało i pragnęło jego dotyku do szaleństwa.

Alibaba nie myślał o tym, że po raz kolejny ich spotkanie skończyło się w łóżku. Że po raz kolejny stało się to, z czym chciał definitywnie skończyć. Nie myślał o tym, bo nie potrafił już w ogóle myśleć. Seks z Kouenem zawsze był świetny, ale to, co działo się teraz było… Nie dało się tego z niczym porównać. Jeszcze nigdy nie było to takie intensywne, nigdy jego ręce i całującego go usta nie rozpalały go tak jak teraz, a silne ciało przyciskającego go do materaca nie wywoływało w nim takiego pożądania. Jeszcze nigdy nie był taki otwarty i odsłonięty, bez żadnych barier i hamulców przeżywający jawnie swoją rozkosz. Jeszcze nigdy… Jeszcze nigdy nie kochał się z Kouenem…

Przez dłuższą chwilę, zanim udało mu się odzyskać jasność myśli po tym, co właśnie się stało, cieszył się ciepłem i zapachem drugiego ciała. Kouen zsunął się z niego, kładąc się obok z zamkniętymi oczami. Czując, jak paskudna obręcz zaciska się na jego wnętrznościach, Alibaba wyciągnął dłoń, chcąc odgarnąć wilgotne kosmyki z czoła kochanka. Zatrzymał się jednak w pół ruchu, rezygnując ze swojego zamiaru, wyrzucając sobie od miękkich idiotów. Oczy Kouena otworzyły się i pochwycił jego opadającą rękę. Alibaba zamarł w nieopanowanej panice, a po chwili coś rozmymłanego chwyciło go za gardło, gdy Kouen przyciągnął jego dłoń do swojej twarzy. Alibaba odgarnął mu włosy, przysuwając się nieznacznie, a ciepłe, silne ramię znalazło swoje miejsce na jego pasie.

* * *

_H.: Naaach, jeszcze nigdy nie udało się tak malowniczy spieprzyć facetów. Będę się łudzić, że zostanie mi to wybaczone. ^^""_


	4. Chapter 4

Alibaba wybudził się pierwszy z krótkiej drzemki, w jaką zapadł kompletnie zmęczony, czując oplatające go ramię przyciskające do ciepłego ciała. Przez moment leżał zdrętwiały, zaskoczony obecnością kogoś drugiego w tak osobistej sferze jaką było łóżko, aż jego mózg nie wydostał się z odmętów zaspania i nie poinformował go, że ciało, do którego się przyciska, to Kouen, którego dobrze zna i który ma pełne prawo być w jego łóżku po tym, co się stało. Na samo wspomnienie palące gorąco oblało Alibabę.

O wielki Salomonie, o Salomonie…

Alibaba spojrzał na twarz śpiącego Kouena, po raz pierwszy widząc ją z takiego bliska i mając możliwość jej się przyjrzeć. Śpiący Kouen był dużo bardziej zrelaksowany, a jego rysy nabierały jakiś miękkich, bardziej… ludzkich nut. W każdym razie jego twarz nie przypominała kamiennej rzeźby. Saluja uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, dostrzegając drobne piegi na nosie i policzkach kochanka. Alibaba wiedział, że Kouen za pewne zabiłby go za takie stwierdzenie, ale nie mógł się oprzeć myśli, że to naprawdę słodkie - dorosły, poważny mężczyzna z uroczymi piegami. Stłumił śmiech, który rodził mu się w gardle, nie chcąc jeszcze budzić Kouena, gdy miał możliwość tak bezkarnie się na niego patrzeć. Zwykle Kouen najzwyczajniej w świecie go peszył swoimi intensywnymi spojrzeniami, których nie potrafił rozszyfrować.

Mocno zarysowana szczęka z małą bródką, prosty nos, kości policzkowe… Kouen był naprawdę przystojny. Alibaba często się zastanawiał, dlaczego ten facet nikogo nie ma, jakiejś żony, gromadki dzieciaków, tabunu kochanek… A może ma, tylko Alibaba o tym nie wie?

Nawet nie wiedział, że nieznacznie się odsuwał, dopóki silna ręka Kouena nie przyciągnęła go znowu bliżej, a z ust mężczyzny nie wyrywał się niezadowolony pomruk. Alibaba nie opierał się, ciesząc się delikatną pieszczotą palców muskających jego plecy. Powieki Kouena uchyliły się i spojrzały na niego leniwe, zaspane oczy. Alibaba patrzył, jak te oczy z chwili na chwilę coraz bardziej przytomnieją i czuł, że coś zaciska mu się w podbrzuszu. Kouen po prostu patrzył, a Alibaba zamknął oczy, kryjąc swoje zmieszanie.

To właśnie dlatego ich seks był zawsze taki… taki dziwny. Satysfakcjonujący, mocny, ale z czymś szorstkim. Kouen potrafił nad sobą panować w każdej sytuacji, przeżywać wszystko ze spokojem i powściągliwością, przez co Alibaba miał wrażenie, że on sam jest zbyt otwarty, zbyt wylewny, że nawał emocji, jaki go każdorazowo atakował, nie jest czymś, czego Kouen chciał. Dlatego zawsze się hamował, zawsze się powstrzymywał, by nie być tym miękkim, tym słabym. Dla dwóch mężczyzn seks prócz oczywistej przyjemności był jakimś rodzajem pojedynku - nie dać się tak łatwo zdominować, walczyć, czerpać satysfakcję z doprowadzania partnera na granicy wytrzymałości, z jego rozkoszy… Tylko co miał poradzić, gdy Kouen naprawdę bardzo skutecznie doprowadzał go do tej granicy i koniec końców i tak jego samokontrola przegrywała?

Drgnął gwałtownie, gdy poczuł miękkie usta na swoim nosie. Otworzył oczy, natrafiając prosto na czujne spojrzenie Kouena.

\- O czym myślisz? – zamruczał cicho.

\- O niczym szczególnym – mruknął Alibaba, chrząkając.

Kouen wyglądał, jakby chciał o coś jeszcze zapytać, jednak głośne burczenie w brzuchu Alibaby nie dało mu do tego okazji.

\- Chyba jestem głodny – jęknął Saluja, odsuwając się. – Przez ciebie nie zjadłem obiadu.

Brew Kouena uniosła się tylko, lecz wypuścił go ze swoich ramion, chociaż idąc do łazienki, Alibaba czuł śledzące go spojrzenie.

Jedną z ciekawszych umiejętności Kouena było to, że potrafił gotować. Alibaba nie wiedział, gdzie i jak Ren się tego nauczył, ale naprawdę to potrafił. W porównaniu do samego Alibaby, który jedyne, co potrafił sobie przygotować, to odgrzanie czegoś, ewentualnie coś, co najlepiej zjeść po prostu na raz i starać się to przeżyć. Bezpieczniej było więc karmić się makaronem, którego przyrządzenie nie przekraczało umiejętności kulinarnych Alibaby. No ale teraz nie on gotował, a siedział na stołku i przyglądał się prostym plecom Kouena, który stał przy kuchence i mieszał coś na patelni.

Czy on już nigdy nie pozbędzie się wątpliwości? Czy już zawsze będzie się zastanawiać, czy już zawsze będzie zżerać do niepewność? A wątpił, by teraz był w stanie dobrowolnie wszystko skończyć, wyprosić Kouena i kazać mu zniknąć. No… No nie potrafiłby. A co, gdy Kouen się znudzi? Gdy to on wyprosi Alibabę ze swojego życia? Zresztą, czy Alibaba jest jakimkolwiek elementem życia Rena? Może… Może Kouen ma swoje normalne życie, a Alibaba jest tylko jego odskocznią? Ile… ile jeszcze Alibaba będzie dla niego wystarczający? Czy to bardzo boli? Może wcale nie aż tak, jak mówią, może jak sobie znajdzie jakieś zajęcie, to szybko zapomni, nie będzie myśleć, znajdzie coś innego, co pochłonie jego uwagę…

Alibaba wzdrygnął się, gdy Kouen oparł dłonie po obu jego stronach, pochylając się nad nim.

\- C-co? – wyjąkał niepewnie, gdy świdrujący wzrok Kouena wbił się w niego.

\- Widzę, że coś zaprząta ci myśli.

Niski mruczący głos mężczyzny posłał ciarki po plecach Saluji. Kouen złapał go za brodę, gdy odwrócił twarz, chcą uniknąć tego nieustępliwego spojrzenia.

\- Powiedz mi, co się tam dzieje – stuknął go palcem w czoło – żebym mógł cię wyprowadzić z błędu.

\- Ja… - Alibaba zaciął się, gorączkowo próbując zebrać myśli i wszystko to, co się w nim kłębiło. – Ja… Jestem facetem.

Usta Kouena drgnęły.

\- Owszem. Gdy ostatni raz sprawdzałem, to z całą pewnością byłeś facetem.

Alibaba posłał mu chmurne spojrzenie.

\- Nie żartuj sobie, nie o to mi chodziło.

\- A więc o co? – Uniósł pytająco brwi, które po chwili zmarszczyły się groźnie, gdy chłopak milczał. – Alibaba…

\- Po prostu… Naaah, to zbyt babskie – sarknął z niezadowoleniem.

Kouen milczał, patrząc na niego nieruchomo.

\- A może po prostu ludzkie?

Alibaba zagapił się w jego oczy, które tchnęły spokojem, leciutką nutą zniecierpliwienia pomieszanego z tłumioną irytacją i… i czymś jeszcze, co było dalekie i nieuchwytne, że Alibaba miał problem z rozszyfrowaniem, co to może być. A może tylko mu się wydawało?

\- Po prostu… Zastanawiam się… No… czemu tu jesteś – wydukał, przygryzając wargi.

Kouen zamarł. Alibaba niemal czuł, jak ciało mężczyzny w jeden moment przeistoczyło się w kamień.

\- Hm, widzę, że niewiele się zmieniło – stwierdził, odsuwając się, nagle odległy i zdystansowany. Alibaba w wewnętrznej panice chwycił go za przód koszuli.

\- Nie! To nie tak, ja po prostu… No mówiłem, że to babskie – syknął zniecierpliwiony. – Chodzi mi o to, że… możesz mieć tyle, co chcesz, kiedy chcesz, odstawiać i brać.

\- Skąd wniosek, że tak robię? – Oczy Kouena zwęziły się, a Alibaba przełknął ślinę.

\- No… Nie wiem, czy tak robisz. Biorę to pod uwagę. Masz kasę i masz układy, tacy ludzie zazwyczaj czerpią z życia ile mogą. Ja… Ja nie wiem jaki jesteś. Jakie powody tobą kierują, żeby tu być.

\- Mówiłem, że nie uważam cię za swoją dziwkę – odparł zniecierpliwiony, a Saluja miał wrażenie, że Kouen powstrzymuje się, żeby go nie uszkodzić.

\- Wiem! Ale w takim razie kim jestem? Kim, jeżeli nie kimś, go kogo przyjeżdżasz na seks? Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi? Ja nawet nie wiem, gdzie mieszkasz! Skąd jesteś, czy masz rodzeństwo… Zresztą przyjaciele raczej nie uprawiają seksu. Kumplami? Oni tym bardziej seksu nie uprawiają, a na piwie nigdy nie byliśmy. Czy ty kiedykolwiek w ogóle piłeś piwo? Założę się, że nie pijesz nic, oprócz swojej whisky. To sąsiadami? Sąsiedzi czasem uprawiają seks, ale ty nie mieszkasz nawet w pobliżu, żebyśmy mogli to robić, więc abffuu… - Spojrzał wkurzony na Kouena, który dłonią zatkał mu usta.

\- Rozważałeś kiedyś, że za dużo gadasz? – spytał Ren, unosząc ironicznie brew.

\- Nie – burknął, odsuwając jego rękę. – A po resztą sam mi kazałeś gadać, a teraz zmieniasz temat i wychodzę na jeszcze większą ciotę.

Kouen westchnął wyraźnie zmęczony, posyłając mu spojrzenie z cyklu „co ja z tobą mam", co tylko sprawiło, że Alibaba naburmuszył się jeszcze bardziej już totalnie czując się jak idiota. Kątem oka obserwował Kouena, który uniósł rękę, jednak szybko zrezygnował z tego gestu, cokolwiek chciał nim zrobić. Zamiast tego zawarczał pod nosem, a Alibaba z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że na twarzy Kouena widnieje coś pomiędzy frustracją, napięciem a niepewnością? Nie, na pewno mu się przywidziało.

\- Nie wiem – stwierdził w końcu.

\- Haa?

\- Mówię, że nie wiem – warknął, przeczesując niecierpliwie włosy.

\- A-aha.

Kouen zatrzymał go, chociaż Alibaba nawet nie zauważył, że się odsuwa.

\- Zawsze to robisz – stwierdził niezadowolony.

\- Co? – mruknął.

\- Odsuwasz się, odwracasz. – Po raz kolejny złapał go za brodę, gdy Alibaba chciał uniknąć jego spojrzenia.

\- Pomyślałeś kiedyś, że możesz mieć wzrok mordercy i inni mogą drżeć przy tobie o swoje życie? – fuknął, odsuwając się od ręki Rena.

Brew Kouena drgnęła w nerwowym tiku, a Alibaba przeklął siebie i swoje skłonności do drażnienia wkurwionego lwa patykiem. Kouen wziął głęboki wdech, przymykając na moment powieki, po czym spojrzał spokojnie na Alibabę.

\- Nie wiem… jeszcze.

\- Jeszcze?

\- Mhym…

Alibaba poczuł bynajmniej nieprzyjemne dreszcze biegnące po kręgosłupie, gdy oczy Kouena mówiły „nie pozwolę ci tak łatwo uciec". Chrząknął, czując, że dziwne napięcie, jakie się między nich wkradło, zaczyna być dokuczliwe.

\- To ja… To ja się pójdę umyć, a ty możesz dokończyć cokolwiek robisz – stwierdził niepewnie, zsuwając się z krzesła.

Kouen kiwnął głową, jednak zanim Alibaba zdążył wykonać choćby krok, złapał go za łokieć. Alibaba spojrzał na niego pytająco i zamarł. Kouen gapił się na niego, a w jego oczach… W jego oczach lśniło pożądanie. Saluja poczuł, jak wszystko się w nim zacisnęło konwulsyjnie sekundę przed tym, jak mężczyzna pociągnął go, a wargi opadły na jego usta. Mocny, namiętny pocałunek wycisnął powietrze z jego płuc i pozbawił wszelkiej siły nogi. Kouen odsunął się, omiatając parzącym oddechem jego usta, które po chwili musnął delikatnie.

O… O rany… Musi do łazienki! Musi tam NATYCHMIAST!

Niemal skulił się pod spojrzeniem Kouena, które pociemniało od żądzy.

Dobry Salomonie…

Alibaba nie wiedział, jak udało mu się na własnych nogach dotrzeć do łazienki i nie zaciągnąć tam ze sobą Kouena. Ale za to wiedział, dlaczego nigdy wcześniej się nie całowali – Kouen potrafił zabijać swoimi pocałunkami, zabierać ludziom rozum i stawiać maszty… Zimny prysznic, zimny prysznic potrzebny od zaraz!

Przez dłuższą chwilę Alibaba stał pod strumieniem wody, czując, jak dreszcze raz po raz przechodzą mu po ciele. Wcale nie rozpamiętywał delikatnych muśnięć nieco szorstkich palców, które potrafiły robić z nim… straszne rzeczy. Nie myślał o stanowczych dłoniach na sobie, o miękkich, uwodzicielskich ustach dotykających każdego skrawka skóry, które rozniecały w nim gorączkę…

Alibaba stanowczo przekręcił kurek, a zimna woda uderzyła w jego ciało, studząc myśli i rejony, które aż nazbyt ochoczo reagowały na to, o czym przecież w ogóle nie myślał.

Saluja, ty cholerny, niewyżyty draniu…

Starając się wyrzucić Kouena ze swojej głowy, szybko się umył i ubrał, wracając z powrotem do kuchni, by w końcu coś zjeść, zanim zapachy sprawią, że jego żołądek sam się strawi. Tak więc wrócił do kuchni, w której ktoś rozmawiał i to bynajmniej przyjacielsko. Rozmowa się urwała, gdy Alibaba wszedł do pomieszczenia.

\- O co się kłócicie? – zapytał bez ogródek, patrząc to na niezadowolonego Kouena, to na Cassima, który najwyraźniej dopiero co wrócił, bo nawet nie rozebrał się z kurtki.

\- Pytam tylko, co on tu robi – prychnął Cassim.

\- A ja uświadamiam, że to nie jego sprawa – odparł lakonicznie Kouen, nie kryjąc się ze swoją irytacją.

\- Tak się składa, że mieszkam tu, więc moja – powiedział zgryźliwie Cassim, sztyletując wyniosłego Kouena wzrokiem.

\- Hej! – Alibaba uniósł dłonie, mając wrażenie, że jeżeli nie zainterweniuje, to tych dwóch zaraz skoczy sobie do gardeł. I miał dziwne wrażenie, że jakimś trafem najbardziej poszkodowanym będzie on sam.

\- Nie wiem, o co wam chodzi, ale macie przestać, do cholery. – Zmarszczył groźnie brwi. Wcale nie podpatrzył tej miny u Kouena…

\- Jemu to powiedz – prychnął po raz kolejny Cassim.

Alibaba spojrzał na Kouena, a gdy natrafił na oryginał swojej groźnej miny, mógł przybrać tylko swoją – naburmuszonego Alibaby.

\- Zresztą nie ważne, idę do siebie, byle z dala od niego, a ty rób, co chcesz, tylko potem nie zapijaj swoich żali.

Alibaba poczuł, jak oblewa go gorąco i nie był pewny, czy to ze złości na tego cholernego patafiana, czy z zażenowania, że mówi takie rzeczy przy Kouenie. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie pozwolił mu na to sam Kouen.

\- Niepotrzebnie, to my wychodzimy – oświadczył, mijając ich i wychodząc z kuchni.

\- Wychodzimy? – oburzył się Alibaba, jednak odpowiedzią były tylko plecy Kouena. - Drań – warknął pod nosem.

\- Myślałem, że się pokłóciliście – odezwał się Cassim, unosząc sceptycznie brew.

\- Bo tak było – burknął Alibaba.

\- Szybko wam przeszło – sarknął, odwracając się i idąc do swojego pokoju, a Alibaba został w kuchni, zastanawiając się, dlaczego i tak skończyło się jego winą, dlaczego Kouen się wkurza i dlaczego Cassim ma pretensje do niego… Szlag.

\- Pospiesz się – ponaglił go Kouen, patrząc na niego z góry, gdy wiązał sznurowadła.

\- Nie rozkazuj mi. Chcesz, to możesz iść – burknął, niemal widząc, jak Kouen zgrzyta na zębach i posyła mu to spojrzenie mordercy w czasie zlecenia. Ku jego zaskoczeniu mężczyzna nie ruszył się, tylko w pełnym dezaprobaty milczeniu czekał, aż Alibaba się ubierze.

Gdy wyszli na zewnątrz, gdzie panował już wieczorny półmrok, Kouen wziął głęboki wdech, idąc spokojnie do samochodu. Alibaba powlekł się za nim, zastanawiając się, czy coś dzisiaj zje, czy pozostanie mu umrzeć z głodu. Gdy wsiedli do auta, Kouen nie ruszył z miejsca, jakby chciał ich zabić na najbliższym słupie, tylko oparł się wygodnie, pocierając nasadę nosa.

\- Nie jedziemy nigdzie? – wyburczał, wbijając ręce w kieszenie kurtki i gapiąc się w dach samochodu.

\- Nie.

\- To po co w ogóle wychodziliśmy? – Wywrócił oczami.

\- Bo chciałem stamtąd iść.

\- Aha.

Alibaba milczał, zastanawiając się, czy kiedykolwiek uzyska od Kouena coś innego niż monosylaby albo zdanie pojedyncze.

\- Dlaczego taki jesteś? – spytał, marszcząc brwi.

\- Hm?

Czuł, że Kouen spojrzał na niego, jednak Alibaba uparcie wbijał wzrok w dach samochodu.

\- No czemu tak się wiecznie czepiasz Cassima.

\- Bo go nie lubię.

No tak, filozofia Kouena – nie lubię kogoś, więc mu dokopię, bo jest be.

\- To mój przyjaciel – powiedział z pretensją, teraz dla odmiany wbijając wzrok w przedni szybę. Na dworze zrobiło się już zupełnie ciemno.

\- Który leci na ciebie.

Alibaba zamarł, czując wielką, brzęczącą pustkę w głowie. Przeniósł spojrzenie na Kouena, którego twarz ściągało napięcie i niezadowolenie.

\- Słucham? – spytał głupio.

\- Twój przyjaciel leci na ciebie – powtórzył wolno i wyraźnie Kouen z warkliwymi nutami złości.

Alibaba po prostu… po prostu roześmiał się szaleńczo.

\- Czy ty jesteś zdrowy? Cassim nie leci na mnie. Znamy się od dziecka!

Kouen popatrzył na niego sceptycznie.

\- Nie, nie ma mowy – parsknął Saluja, kręcąc głową. – Wiedziałbym.

\- Na pewno – wycedził.

\- To, co mówisz jest szalone i nie ma opcji, żeby tak było. To mój przyjaciel! Przyjaciel!

\- No i co z tego?

\- No… przyjaciele się w sobie nie zakochują? – Uniósł pytająco brew. Kouen westchnął ciężko. A było to westchnięcie w stylu „jesteś debilem", na co Alibaba nachmurzył się automatycznie.

\- A ty niby skąd takie wnioski durne wyciągasz?

\- Skoro już jesteś…

…debilem. No, powiedz to, powiedz, żebym mógł się wkurwić i wydrzeć na ciebie bez konsekwencji…

\- … taki ślepy, to zaufaj mi. Doskonale wiem, kiedy ktoś chce tego, co ja.

Alibaba wywrócił oczami, osuwając się nieco na fotelu.

\- Tym razem mylisz się. – Poklepał Kouena po nodze w lekceważącym geście.

\- Ja się nigdy nie mylę. – Kouen złapał jego rękę i z powrotem położył jego dłoń na swojej nodze. Alibaba zerknął na niego, jednak szybko umknął spojrzeniem. Kouen miał naprawdę dziwny wyraz oczu, znowu było w nich coś, czego Alibaba nie umiał odczytać.

\- No tak, wszechwiedzący Ren Kouen nigdy się nie myli, jak mogłem zapomnieć! – zawołał dramatycznie, bezwiednie przesuwając palcem po zgięciu materiału spodni Kouena.

\- Dokładnie tak.

\- To był sarkazm, cholera – burknął.

Przez chwilę milczeli, a Alibaba pogrążył się w myślach. To, co mówił Kouen, było niedorzeczne. Przecież znali się z Cassimem od dziecka, spędzili ze sobą niemal całe życie, znali się jak tylko może znać się dwójka ludzi… Nie ma opcji, żeby Cassim coś do niego czuł. Przecież cholera, wiedziałby. No wiedziałby! Jak można by z kimś mieszkać i nie wiedzieć takiej rzeczy? Przecież Cassim nie zachowywał się jakoś dziwnie. W ogóle nie spędzał w domu zbyt dużo czasu, więc Alibaba nie czuł jakiś specjalnych względów, jakimi niby miałby zacząć go darzyć. Fakt, nie lubił Kouena, ale na Salomona, kto normalny od ręki lubiłby takiego gbura? Alibaba się nie liczył, bo oczywiście do normalnych nie należał, sam to doskonale wiedział. Rany, to kompletna, kompletna bzdura. Dlaczego w ogóle rozważał te idiotyczne słowa? No tak, bo Kouen ma jakiś problem z Cassimem, a Cassim z nim, a Alibaba jak ta sierota chciał złączyć dwa te same magnesy. Nie musieli się uwielbiać i nagle klepać po plecach, jak najlepsi przyjaciele, ale do licha, mogliby się przestać zachowywać jak dwa wściekłe buldogi, które tylko czekają, by się rzucić na tego drugiego. Otaczają go sami wariaci.

Kouen poruszył się, a Alibaba zerkną na niego i niemal połknął własny język. Dłoń, która spoczywała na nodze Kouena, zamarła i Saluja czuł, jak napięte jest ciało pod nią. Oczy Kouena lśniły w mroku samochodu i wpatrywały się w niego jak… jak oczy drapieżnika w swoją ofiarę na kilka chwil przed skokiem! Gwałtowny dreszcz szarpnął kręgosłupem Alibaby. Miał wrażenie, że powietrze w samochodzie gęstnieje, a temperatura podskakuje o kilka stopni. O cholera… Naprawdę czuł się jak ofiara, która już wie, że drapieżnik przyczaił się na nią i jej jedynym wyjściem jest natychmiastowa ucieczka. Zanim będzie za późno.

\- To ja… już pójdę – powiedział, zabierając rękę z nogi Kouena.

Ren skinął sztywno głową, nie przestając na niego patrzeć wzrokiem, w którym zaczęło dziko błyszczeć pożądanie. Mimo swoich słów Alibaba nie ruszył się z miejsca, jak zahipnotyzowany patrząc na rękę wyciągającą się w jego stronę. Stanowcza dłoń spoczęła na jego karku. Alibaba nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że wstrzymuje oddech, dopóki nie stanął oko w oko ze swoim drapieżnikiem. Twarde usta spoczęły na jego wargach, niemal natychmiast wymuszając na nich posłuszeństwo. Alibaba rozchylił je wobec tej nieznającej sprzeciwu inwazji, poddając się władczemu, żarliwemu pocałunkowi.

Nie wiedział, czemu Kouen nagle zmienił swoje przyzwyczajenia i teraz całują się na każdym kroku. Nie wiedział, czemu te pocałunki stały się nagle tak ważne i czemu wyrażają więcej niż którykolwiek z nich byłoby w stanie powiedzieć…

Westchnął przeciągle, gdy wargi Kouena zjechały na jego szyję, całując ją i skubiąc zębami. Alibaba czuł, wiedział podskórnie, do czego to wszystko zmierza i nie był w stanie wykrzesać jakiegoś protestu, ale cholera, byli na pieprzonym parkingu!

\- Kouen… - Alibaba, który próbował się odsunąć, zamarł, gdy Kouen warknął na niego. Chciwe wargi wpiły się w jego, wymuszając i kąsając, zasysając delikatnie i gryząc na granicy bólu. Jęknął, gdy nieco szorstka dłoń zaczęła gładzić jego wrażliwy kark. Z desperacją pomyślał, że jeżeli Kouen zaraz nie przestanie, to do cholery, dojdzie we własne spodnie…

\- Kouen… - zajęczał, nie mogąc zapanować nad emocjami. Kouen stanowczo i gwałtownie pociągnął go w swoją stronę. Alibaba, nie bez trudu, bombardowany niecierpliwymi pocałunkami, wsunął się na jego kolana. Jęknął w usta mężczyzny, gdy ten otarł się o niego. Gorące dłonie już, już ściągały z niego kurtkę, bezkarnie wkradając się pod bluzkę. On sam pospiesznie rozpinał guziki koszuli Kouena, chcąc go jak najszybciej dotknąć, poczuć, posmakować…

Zamruczał, gdy dłoń przesunęła się drażniąco po jego plecach. Przygryzł płatek ucha Kouena, wsuwając place w jego włosy. Mężczyzna mruknął z głębi piersi, sprawiając, że gdyby Alibabie już wszystko nie stało, to właśnie by powstało. Po chwili Kouen odpłacił mu się bolesnym ugryzieniem w ramię, a jego dłoń powędrowała między nich. Alibaba oparł czoło o bark Kouena, dysząc i starając się nie skończyć, jak nastolatek podczas pierwszego razu. Przeklęte… przeklęte palce Kouena! Błyskawicznie rozprawił się z zapięciem spodni Kouena, atakując jego usta gwałtownym, pożądliwym pocałunkiem. Kouen zaczerpnął głośno powietrze, gdy Alibaba zacisnął na nim swoją dłoń. Saluja oderwał się od niego, z szerokim uśmiechem patrząc, jak jego kochanek stara się zapanować nad sobą. Gorączkowe spojrzenie wbiło się w niego, a Alibaba pochylił się, muskając delikatnie te stanowcze usta, które uchyliły się, całując go łapczywie.

Pogrążył się w tym pocałunku, w rytmicznych ruchach ich dłoni, głębokich westchnieniach, w tej gorączce… Już nie myślał, nie potrafił. Najważniejsza była dłoń Kouena, usta Kouena, oczy… och, Salomonie, te oczy… i jeszcze może zapach Kouena, ciało Kouena… Tylko i wyłącznie Kouen…

Przywarł do niego z jękiem, gdy gwałtowne spełnienie szarpnęło jego lędźwiami. Tylko na wpółświadomie zarejestrował stłumiony jęk Kouena. Ocknął się dopiero po chwili i nosem potarł pachnącą szyję, nawet nie myśląc o tym, jak nieodpowiedni może być to gest. A może nie był? Ciepłe ramiona otoczyły go jakby z wahaniem, palce musnęły delikatnie skórę…

\- Jesteśmy na parkingu, cholera – wymamrotał Alibaba. – Jak widział nas któryś z moich sąsiadów…

\- Przeżywasz.

Alibaba podniósł się, patrząc na spokojne, zrelaksowane oblicze kochanka i jego rozleniwione oczy.

\- Jestem głodny – oświadczył. – Skoro już mnie wykorzystałeś podstępnie nocą na parkingu, to teraz mnie w końcu nakarm.

Brew Kouena leniwie powędrowała w górę.

\- Rządzimy się?

\- Ktoś musi. – Pochylił się w spontanicznym odruchu i pocałował go prosto w usta. Gdy chciał się odsunąć, Kouen przytrzymał go, patrząc mu w oczy w sposób, który sprawił, że Alibaba momentalnie się speszył.

\- Chyba wiem, gdzie możemy coś zjeść – powiedział spokojnie.

\- To jedźmy, bo umieram z głodu!

* * *

_H.: Uroczyście obiecuję wszystkim, że już więcej nie będę pisać po 12 godzinach w pracy. q_q I już naprawdę przestaje się zastanawiać, czemu ja wiecznie piszę gejporna do Beyonce. X_X_


	5. Chapter 5

Alibaba potarł spoconą dłonią po spodniach, zastanawiając się, skąd to nagłe zdenerwowanie. Fakt, dopiero co robili sobie dobrze na parkingu przed jego mieszkaniem. Jeszcze chwilę temu wygenerował z siebie tyle zawstydzających rzeczy, że starczyłoby, żeby na wieki zakopał się po ziemią. I najważniejsze, Kouen prowadził samochód jakby nigdy nic, jakby nic się nie stało i po prostu sobie jechali. No tak, Saluja, nie było się czym denerwować, co się z tobą dzieje, że zachowujesz się jak rozhisteryzowana nastolatka, która robiła to po raz pierwszy.

Chrząknął, myśląc rozpaczliwe nad czymś, o czym mógłby zacząć mówić. Alibaba należał do tego rodzaju ludzi, którzy nie potrafią długo usiedzieć w ciszy. Robiła się ona dla nich zbyt męcząca, dlatego szybko zagłuszali ją własną gadaniną, czy ktoś miał na nią ochotę czy nie. Ale teraz… Alibaba chyba nigdy nie zrozumie, co Kouen w sobie ma, że tak go peszy.

\- Zdałeś egzamin z filozofii? – zapytał cichym, mruczącym głosem Kouen, skręcając w prawo i nawet nie spoglądając na Alibabę. A Alibaba gapił się na jego profil czując, jak delikatne dreszcze muskają jego kręgosłup. Czy ten facet musiał mieć taki głos? Który stawiał na jego ciele wszystkie włoski i uruchamiał zdecydowanie nieprzystojny tor myśli…

\- Hej, smarkaczu.

Alibaba zamrugał, dopiero teraz rejestrując, że przecież Kouen nie mówi sobie od tak, w przestrzeń (Kouen nigdy nie mówił ot tak), tylko zwraca się do niego i najwyraźniej żąda jakiejś odpowiedzi. W każdym razie tak mówiło zniecierpliwienie wypisane na jego twarzy.

\- Eeee… co?

Kouen posłał mu jego chmurne spojrzenie.

\- Egzamin. Zdałeś?

\- Egzamin? Zda…

Alibaba szukał w głowie czegoś, co pasowałoby do tego, o co Kouen go pytał. Egzamin. Jaki egzamin? Czy on miał… Aaa… Miał. Egzamin z filozofii. Do którego Kouen pomagał mu się przygotować, bo przecież Kouen był cholernym znawcą całej historii i wiedział o filozofii wszystko, co tylko człowiek może wiedzieć. A czego z cała pewnością nie wiedział Alibaba, a już zwłaszcza nie rozumiał. Gdyby nie fakt, że Kouen przybiera ten morderczy wyraz twarzy za każdym razem, jak zadaje mu się jakieś oczywiste pytanie, czy mówi się, że czegoś się nie rozumie, byłby całkiem niezłym nauczycielem. W każdym razie Alibaba zdał.

\- Zdałem – odpowiedział. – Na pięć. Możesz pękać z dumy nad moim geniuszem.

Brew Kouena powędrowała do góry w prześmiewczym geście.

\- Spierałbym się, czy to akurat twój geniusz tutaj zaważył.

\- Ranisz mnie tymi oszczerstwami – prychnął urażony. – Wykładowca mało nie zemdlał z zachwytu, gdy zacząłem mówić o Aberlardzie i tłumaczyć cały spór…

\- Naprawdę?

\- No przecież to nieistotne, że sam nic nie rozumiem, nie wiem skąd ta kpina – oburzył się, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Ważne, że wiedziałem, tak? Odpowiedziałem, tak? Kogo obchodzi, co to jest umiarkowany realizm pojęciowy czy wszystkie te inne dziwne nazwy w języku, którego normalny człowiek nie jest w stanie nawet wymówić. Czemu jakiś durny empiryzm nie może się po prostu nazywać doświadczeniem? I kogo obchodzą poglądy jakiegoś Kierkegaarda na temat egzystencji? Ludzie tak sobie komplikują życie i po co?

Wbił spojrzenie w Kouena, mając wrażenie, że tan roześmiał się pod nosem. Jednak mężczyzna spokojnie prowadził samochód, mając pobłażanie wymalowane na twarzy. Dupek.

Alibaba wbił zbuntowane, wkurzone spojrzenie w przednią szybę i dopiero po chwili ogarniając, że zrobiło się absolutnie ciemno. Jakby jechali przez… las?

\- Gdzie my jedziemy? Nie wygląda to jak centrum? – zapytał, przyklejając nos do bocznej szyby, starając się coś dostrzec.

\- Jestem mordercą i właśnie wiozę cię do lasu.

Alibaba zamarł i obejrzał się na Kouena, którego twarz była poważna i jakby wyrzeźbiona w kamieniu.

\- Haha, bardzo śmieszne – powiedział kąśliwie, lecz aż się wzdrygnął, gdy bezemocjonalne spojrzenie Kouena wbiło się w niego. A może on faktycznie jest jakimś pieprzonym mordercą? – pomyślał w panice Alibaba, czując, że nie może oddychać. Jednak w oczach Kouena szybko mignęło rozbawienie, co tylko dodatkowo wkurzyło Alibabę.

\- No naprawdę, poczucie humoru to ty masz wisielcze – zawarczał pod nosem i teraz już wiedział, że się nie przesłyszał, a Kouen po prostu tłumi śmiech.

\- Powiesz mi, gdzie jedziemy? – wyburczał, chcąc jak najszybciej przerwać zadowolenie z siebie Kouena.

\- Jedziemy do mnie – odpowiedział ze spokojem.

\- Aaa… Ale jak to? – miałknął. – Mieliśmy coś zjeść.

\- Mam w domu jedzenie. Nie umrzesz z głodu.

\- Aaa… o-okej…

Kouen zerknął na niego czujnie.

\- Nie chcesz?

\- Co nie chcesz? – zapytał szybko, nie potrafiąc zapanować nad zdenerwowaniem.

\- Jechać do mnie.

\- Ja…

Kouen zatrzymał samochód, patrząc na niego intensywnie, aż Alibaba poczuł, że znowu zaczyna się peszyć. Czemu on wiecznie mu tak robił?

\- Ktoś… ktoś może za nami jechać. – Odchrząknął, czując niepewność w swoim głosie.

\- Nikt tędy nie jeździ. To prywatny teren – odpowiedział lakonicznie, marszcząc brwi.

\- O-och…

\- Jeżeli nie chcesz…

\- Nie! – zaprotestował gwałtownie Alibaba, odnosząc wrażenie, że z jakiegoś powodu Kouen wymyka mu się z rąk… - Po prostu… zaskoczyłeś mnie. To wszystko. Jedźmy, bo umieram z głodu.

Kouen bez słowa zmienił bieg i ruszył. Alibaba czuł jak zimny pot płynie mu po plecach. Ten drań… ten drań go kiedyś wykończy. Czemu wiecznie robi rzeczy, których Alibaba by się po nim nie spodziewał? Saluja miał wrażenie, że wszystkie wątpliwości, jakie kiedykolwiek go dręczyły, zaatakowały go właśnie bezlitośnie i w taki sposób, że musiał dać im upust.

\- Hej… Mam pytanie – mruknął z wahaniem.

\- Słucham.

Hmmm…

\- Czy ty… hm, nie masz jakiejś żony? Gromadki dzieci? – Alibaba umilkł, gdy Kouen przeniósł na niego kamienne spojrzenie. – No co? – jęknął cicho.

\- Nic. – Kouen przeniósł spojrzenie na drogę. – Zastanawiam się, jakie masz o mnie zdanie.

\- H-hej! To nie tak! – zaprotestował gwałtownie. – Po prostu próbuję się czegoś o tobie dowiedzieć.

\- I dlatego od razu zakładasz najgorsze?

\- Weź się postaw w mojej sytuacji – zdenerwował się. – Nadziany gość nagle się tobą interesuje i z niezrozumiałych powodów nie chce ci odpuścić… Co byś sobie pomyślał?

Kouen zerknął na niego, a kącik jego ust wygiął się ku górze.

\- Że mam niezłego farta.

Alibaba niemal nadął się z oburzenia. No co za… co za patafian! On do niego poważnie, z duszą na ramieniu, a ten sobie jaja z niego robi!

\- Bardzo śmieszne – wyburczał pod nosem, zakładając ręce na piersi.

Kouen poklepał go po nodze, a po chwili dłoń mężczyzny już tam pozostała. Alibaba przygryzł wewnętrzną stronę policzka, zastanawiając się, czy robi mu się gorąco ze zdenerwowania czy bardziej z podniecenia.

Przestał się nad tym zastanawiać i nad faktem, że wystarczył jeden gest, a mięknął w nim cały opór… Nie myślał już o tym, bo właśnie wyjechali z lasu na żwirowany podjazd. Alibaba miał wrażenie, że oczy wychodzą mu na wierzch, gdy patrzył na ogromną rezydencję. O kurwa…

Gdy wjechali przez kutą bramę, Alibaba rozglądał się po oświetlonym terenie. Po prawej stronie zamajaczył bielony budynek z zielonym dachem. W sam raz do zamieszkania przez normalnych ludzi…

\- Tam mieszkasz? – wyjąkał, wskazując na budynek.

Powiedz tak, powiedz, że tam mieszkasz, powiedz, że tam…

\- Nie. To są stajnie dla koni.

Nie… Ale jak to nie? Jak to stajnie dla koni? Dlaczego konie Kouena żyły w lepszych warunkach niż on, biedny student?

\- Dla koni? – zapiał.

\- Każdy z nas ma swoje konie – wyjaśnił, wjeżdżając na małe rondo przed wejściem do rezydencji.

\- Każdy z was? – kwiknął, zaciskając dłonie na fotelu.

\- Każdy z mojej rodziny.

\- Każdy z twojej rodziny?!

\- Zaciąłeś się? – Kouen zerknął na niego.

\- Mieszkasz z rodziną?!

\- Tak.

\- I nic mi nie powiedziałeś?! – spytał, czując, że jego stan nazywa się fachowo chyba „przedzawałowy"…

\- Niby kiedy miałem to zrobić? – zmarszczył brwi.

\- Może między „Alibaba jesteś taki cudowny", a „Alibaba weź mnie dzisiaj ty"?! – zapiał panicznie.

Usta Kouena zadrgały.

\- Czy my uprawialiśmy ten sam seks?

\- O bogowie… - Alibaba schował twarz w dłoniach.

\- Wystarczy Kouen… - zamruczał.

\- O Salomonie! – zawołał dramatycznie.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś taki religijny.

\- O kurwa!

\- Może już wystarczy? Chyba byłeś głodny.

Nie! Nie wysiadaj! Nie wysiadaj! Nie… Wysiadł. Alibaba zacisnął mocno powieki. Nie, no nie, dlaczego. Kouen otworzył mu drzwi samochodu, a Alibaba nie chcąc wychodzić na jeszcze większego durnia po prostu wysiadł.

Słodki Salomonie, przecież on nigdy nie był w takim… takim domu! A jak coś zepsuje? Przecież do końca życia się nie wypłaci. Na pewno zwykła wycieraczka była więcej warta niż Alibaba kiedykolwiek posiadał w swoim życiu…

Kouen prowadził go pogrążonymi w mroku korytarzami i Alibaba czuł się jak w jakimś okropnym filmie grozy, których nigdy nie oglądał, żeby nie mieć potem koszmarów.

Zmrużył oczy, gdy Kouen zapalił światło, a pomieszczenie zalała jarzeniowa jasność. Kuchnia. Zwykła, normalna kuchnia. Nowocześnie urządzona, ale kuchnia jak kuchnia. Alibaba z wahaniem usiadł na jednym z wysokich krzeseł, przy wysepce na środku pomierzenia, przyglądając się nerwowo, jak Kouen krząta się przy kredensie. To… nie mieli służby? Alibaba wolałby, żeby nie mieli. Naprawdę by wolał.

\- Obudzimy twoją rodzinę, jak będziemy się tutaj trzaskać – mruknął cicho, jakby do siebie. Jednak Kouen najwyraźniej miał słuch absolutny, bo odpowiedział:

\- Mamy pokoje daleko od siebie i wspólnych pomieszczeń, żeby sobie nie przeszkadzać. Nie przejmuj się, wszyscy śpią.

Alibaba zajęczał pod nosem. Cholera.

Kouen postawił przed nim talerz kanapek, ale Alibaba miał tak ściśnięty żołądek, iż miał wrażenie, że nie da rady nic przełknął.

Palce Kouena delikatnie złapały jego brodę, aż Alibaba miał okazję zmierzyć się z czujnym, badawczym spojrzeniem mężczyzny.

\- Nie chcesz tu być?

Alibaba pokręciło głową.

\- To nie to… Po prostu…

\- Powiedz.

\- Zaskoczyłeś mnie. To mnie… zakłopotało.

\- Jakbym powiedział, przyjechałbyś?

Alibaba otworzył usta, lecz zamknął je szybko. Przyjechałby? Wiedząc, że Kouen mieszka z rodziną?

\- Nie wiem – powiedział oględnie, jednak złapał za koszulę mężczyzny mając wrażenie, że Kouen może chcieć się odsunąć. A nie chciał, by się odsuwał.

Kouen nie odsunął się. Pochylił się i Alibaba uchylił zapraszająco wargi, gdy dotknęły ich usta Kouena. Czuł się jakby wisiał nad jakimś cholerną przepaścią, a Kouen był jedynym ratunkiem przed upadkiem, jedyną znaną osobą i rzeczą w pobliżu.

\- Jedz – zamruczał Kouen, odsuwając się nieznacznie.

I Alibaba jadł, czując rozluźniającą obecność Kouena koło siebie. Jak na razie byli tylko oni. Czy to ważne gdzie?

Sypialnia Kouena była przestronna i chyba robiła za miejsce, gdzie spędzał dużo czasu. Regały wypełnione po brzegi książkami, niewielki stolik zawalony jakimiś papierami, wygodne fotele. I łóżko… A właściwie wielkie łoże, w którym bez problemu zmieściłaby się szóstka osób. Cóż, Kouen nie żałował sobie, jeżeli chodziło o wygodę.

Alibaba udał się pod prysznic, gdy Kouen oświadczył, że musi wykonać jeszcze kilka telefonów. Co miał do załatwienia o tej porze? Tego Alibaba nie wiedział, dlatego szybko ulotnił się do łazienki, która wygodną i luksusem nie różniła się od innych pokojów.

Ciepły prysznic nieco rozjaśnił jego myśli i pomógł uporać się ze zdenerwowaniem. Kouen zabrał go do swojego domu. To chyba aż nazbyt czytelny znak, że mężczyzna nie traktuje go jak przedmiot w swoim życiu. Powinno być to pocieszające, jednak tworzyło w głowie Alibaby jeszcze większy zamęt i panikę. Próbował się w tym wszystkim odnaleźć, jakoś poukładać to wszystko, ale nie był w stanie. Chociaż… Chociaż wiedział jedno. Jeżeli teraz nagle Kouen postanowiłby odejść, pozostawić Alibabę samemu sobie… złamałby mu serce. Alibaba nie ukrywał przed sobą, że to wszystko, co trzymał wewnątrz siebie, co starał się trzymać po kontrolą i tak w końcu wylazło i uczepiło się desperacko Kouena. Jeżeli teraz Kouen zniknie… Alibaba otrząsnął się z tych myśli. Nie, póki co Kouen tu był. Był z nim, na wyciągnięcie ręki. Tak blisko i tak dostępny jak nikt nigdy…

_klik._

Alibaba wszedł do pokoju Kouena, przyklepując wilgotne po prysznicu włosy. Zamknął cicho drzwi za sobą i oparł się o nie, przyglądając się rozmawiającemu przez telefon Kouenowi. Mężczyzna chodził po pokoju, niecierpliwym gestem przeczesując włosy. Opadł w końcu na łóżko, rozwiązując krawat. Alibaba sam nie wiedział czemu jego serce zaczęło nagle dudnić, jakby miało wielką ochotę po prostu opuścić jego klatkę piersiową. To… To Kouen. To jego wina, że Alibaba czuł się tak, jak się czuł. Ten facet zbyt go pociągał. Zachowywał się jak niewyżyty nastolatek? I co z tego, skoro Kouen był kimś, kogo bogowie musieli stworzyć po to, by nie wychodził z łóżka. I to raczej nie z powodu chronicznej śpiączki. Wręcz przeciwnie.

Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy ruszył się z miejsca. Kiedy postawił jeden krok, następny i kolejny, gapiąc się na Kouena, który za zmarszczonymi brwiami notował coś w telefonie.

Czy to takie proste? Czy to takie łatwe, ot tak, kogoś pożądać? Czy to takie nieskomplikowane sięgnąć… i mieć? Tylko dla siebie? Każdego dnia, o każdej porze? Dla siebie, na wyłączność… zawsze.

Kouen podniósł na niego spojrzenie, gdy Alibaba stanął przed nim, wyciągając mu telefon z dłoni. Odrzucił telefon gdzieś na łóżko. Kouen wyglądał jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, za pewne się wkurzyć, że mu przeszkadza, jednak Alibaba po prostu usiadł na jego kolanach. Kouen zamarł; wyczuł, jak całe jego ciało zamiera czujnie. Uśmiechnął się w duchu sam do siebie, nawet nie zastanawiając się, co owa reakcja może znaczyć - po prostu wsunął palce we włosy mężczyzny i przylgnął wargami do jego ust. Tak jak chciał, tak jak pragnął. Nie tak, jak Kouen sterował pocałunkiem, ale tak, jak Alibaba chciał pocałować Kouena. Zaskoczone usta Kouena były miękkie i jakieś takie pełne oddania, jakby mężczyzna jeszcze nie wiedział, co się działo i Alibaba mógł po prostu zatopić się w tym delikatnym uczuciu rozedrgania, jakie go ogarnęło. Minęło zaledwie kilka chwil, zanim Kouen się ocknął. Ciepła, stanowcza dłoń spoczęła na plecach Alibaby, przyciągając go bliżej gorącego ciała, które tak go wabiło.

Oderwał się od ust, które zaczynały przejmować inicjatywę i oddychając płytko, spojrzał w pociemniałe oczy Kouena. Zadrżał. W oczach Kouena lśniło coś, co było nie tylko pożądaniem i Alibaba zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że domyśla się, co to może być, ale jest zbyt wielkim tchórzem, by chociaż próbować to nazywać, by móc to zaakceptować. Tak było łatwiej, prościej.

Przesunął palcami po bladym policzku, opuszkami muskając wrażliwe wargi, które uchyliły się pod jego dotykiem. Miękkie, wąskie, pełne stanowczego uporu usta, które chciał ponownie pocałować. Objął dłońmi twarz Kouena, przyciskając wargi do jego warg. Zamruczał, gdy te odpowiedziały chętnym pocałunkiem. Brakowało mu tchu, tlenu, ale to nie było ważne. Jak mógł wcześniej obywać się bez tych pocałunków? Jak mogli tego nie robić?

Dłonią musnął kark Kouena, zjeżdżając nią niżej, by poodpinać guziki koszuli. Chciał go dotknąć. Tak bardzo chciał go dotknąć, poczuć elektryzujące ciepło na własnej skórze. Alibaba uniósł się na kolanach, zsuwając koszulę z ramion mężczyzny i z góry patrząc na aksamitne, jaśniejące pragnieniem oczy. Pchnął go delikatnie w pierś i Kouen opadł na pościel. Alibaba pochylił się nad nim, przylegając policzkiem do jego policzka. Nie wiedział, co go opętało, dlaczego tak bardzo chce… pragnie… tej bliskości. Właśnie teraz. Właśnie z nim. Po prostu tego pragnął, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu z nikim. Fakt, że Kouen nie protestował, nie odsuwał się, tylko zdawał się wszystko akceptować, sprawiał, że Alibaba nie potrafił nad tym zapanować, choćby bardzo chciał. A nie chciał.

Splótł palce z palcami Kouena po obu stronach jego głowy, przymykając oczy, gdy wilgotne wargi zaczęły wytyczać palącą ścieżkę na jego ramieniu i szyi.

Czuł, jak zaczyna ogarniać go niepohamowane podniecenie, jak jego ciało reaguje na każdy najdrobniejszy dotyk. Chciał więcej. Chciał jeszcze więcej. Chciał wszystko, co Kouen może mu dać. Bez hamulców i masek. Gest za gest, pocałunek za pocałunek, obnażenie się za obnażenie…

Usta Kouena odnalazły jego wargi. Zęby przygryzły delikatnie wargi, wyrywając ciche westchnięcie z gardła Alibaby. Silna dłoń złapała jego nadgarstki i Alibaba znalazł się na plecach, wciskany w materac przez gorące, rozpalone ciało. Zajęczał, gdy Kouen ugryzł go w ucho. Boleśnie. Gorączkowa żądza ogarniała całą jego istotę, biodra same podrygały do góry, by ocierać się o drugie ciało – twarde i równie rozpalone. Zacisnął mocno powieki, gdy wargi Kouena musnęły jego sutek, a gorący język przesunął się wokół niego. Och, Salomonie, czy może być lepiej?

Poddał się wszystkiemu. Wszystkiemu, co dawał mu Kouen, każdemu dotykowi, każdemu pocałunkowi, każdej pieszczocie, raz silnej i gwałtownej, raz delikatnej i subtelniej. Czuł jak kropelki potu spływają mu po czole, jak ciało nad nim pachnie piżmem i podnieceniem. Zagryzł wargi, gdy poruszające się w nim palce otarły się o najwrażliwsze miejsce…

Usta Kouena dotknęły jego ust, dłoń wolno odgarnęła włosy, wargi sunęły po policzku, szczęce, brodzie… Gorący oddech parzył, parzył całą skórę. Zajęczał, czując dotyk ust na wrażliwej skórze za uchem, poruszając biodrami w rytm dotykających go palców.

\- Popatrz… - cichy, niski szept rozbrzmiał w jego uchu. Alibaba otworzył oczy, natrafiając na głębię oczu Kouena, która go pochłonęła, wessała, w której się zatracił. Jęknął, czując, jak mężczyzna wsuwa się w niego. Przesunął paznokciami po spoconych plecach.

Muśnięcia ust na jego powiekach.

\- Patrz…

Ochrypły szept.

Alibaba patrzył.

Patrzył, patrzył, patrzył i już nie wiedział, gdzie się kończył, gdy zaczynał, gdzie była jego przyjemność, a gdzie przyjemność Kouena. Były tylko oczy Kouena pełne pożądania, pragnienia i… i dziwnego zagubienia i zaskoczenia, które Alibaba sam czuł, chociaż nie miał pojęcia dlaczego. Policzek Kouena wtulił się w jego własny, ciało przywarło do ciała. Alibaba obejmował go tak, jakby od tego miało zależeć jego życie, jakby miał utonąć, jeżeli puściłby swoją kotwicę…

Głośny, ochrypły okrzyk wyrwał się z jego gardła, gdy zaskoczyło go gwałtowne, rozszalałe spełnienie. Drżał w ramionach Kouena, który jęknął zaraz po nim, wbijając się w niego gwałtownie.

To było tak, jakby ktoś go nagle wyrwał z jego własnego ciała i stał się tylko samym czuciem i istnieniem… Jakby poza nimi na świecie nic już nie istniało. Jakby w tym wielkim wszechświecie byli tylko oni. Razem. Zawsze.

Coś dławiącego trzymało jego gardło. Coś je ściskało i nie chciało puścić. Gdy ciało Kouena zsunęło się z niego, by nie przygniatać go swoim ciężarem, Alibaba podążył za nim, nie zastanawiając się, jak może zostać to odebrane i czy jest miękkim idiotą. Gorące, silne ramiona zamknęły go w swoich ramionach, a Alibaba wciągał głęboko zapach, który poznałby na końcu świata. Na samym jego krańcu.

* * *

_H.: Żyjecie? ^^""" Poprawię błędy później, jak znajdę chwilę. q-q_


	6. Chapter 6

Alibaba obudził się, czując ruch koło siebie. Uchylił jedną powiekę, przyglądając się Kouenowi idącemu w stronę łazienki. Gołe pośladki Kouena. Szlag. Wcisnął nos w poduszkę, czując, że zaczynają go palić koniuszki uszu. W żołądku zalęgły mu się chyba jakieś gigantyczne motyle mutanty, bo miał wrażenie, że wszystko mu tam podskakuje i fruwa. Zewsząd bombardowała go obecność Kouena. Jego ciepło, jego zapach i mógłby tak po prostu leżeć i leżeć, i już nigdy nie wstawać, nie wyrywać się z tego przedziwnego, pełnego jakiegoś pokrętnego odurzenia stanu.

Czy to właśnie tak… Czy tak się czuł człowiek zakochany? Jak na najdzikszym rollercoasterze?

Abgwyyy… Pokręcił gwałtownie głową, zarzucając na nią kołdrę. Czuł się… czuł się jak jakiś totalny, durny szczeniak i co więcej, nie było mu z tym źle.

Zesztywniał, słysząc odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Po chwili rozległy się ciche, ostrożne kroki, aż łóżko nie ugięło się pod czyimś ciężarem. Kouen wsunął się pod kołdrę i Alibaba sam nie wiedział, czy ma dać jakiś znak życia, czy jednak dalej bezpiecznie siedzieć sobie pod kołdrą... Wychylił się, zerkając jednym okiem na Kouena.

Jyyy!

Mężczyzna wpatrywał się z niego czujnie i nieruchomo, jak tygrys na polowaniu. Alibaba schował się na powrót pod kołdrę czując, że dudni mu serce, a durny uśmiech sam ciśnie mu się na usta.

I co on miał, u licha, teraz zrobić? Nananana, jak tu teraz spojrzeć Kouenowi w oczy i nie spłonąć burakiem jak jakaś dziewica? No, Saluja, bądź facet, podejdź do tego spokojnie i z rozwagą. Gość cię zaprosił do siebie, przeżyliście najlepszy seks na świecie, chyba na siebie lecicie, więc co ty robisz pod tą kołdrą, no co?

\- Zamierzasz się udusić?

Alibaba wzdrygnął się gwałtownie, gdy Kouen w końcu przerwał tę napiętą ciszę, a jego głos był spokojny, rozważny i nieco przyśmiewczy jak zwykle.

\- Może… Może ja lubię? – spytał w poduszkę.

No dobra, Saluja, już i tak jesteś beznadziejnie zadurzonym idiotą, gorzej przecież nie będzie.

\- Dusić się?

Alibaba wychylił się zza kołdry, gapiąc się na Kouena. Jego oczy były uważne i takie jakieś… jaśniejące. Alibaba dopiero teraz zauważył, jak wymowne potrafi być spojrzenie Kouena. Jak ono wiele mówi. Jak wiele mówi, odkąd Alibaba przestał unikać nazywania tego, co w tych oczach czaiło się już od dłuższego czasu. Coś w dołku zaciskało ku się konwulsyjnie, gdy analizował wszystkie sytuacje i wydarzenia, które miały miejsce, a które po prostu wolał ignorować. Wszystkie te spojrzenia Kouena, gesty, słowa, jego zachowanie… Czemu ignorował to, że Kouen komunikuje wszystkim innym, a nie słowami?

Ze strachu. Alibaba wiedział, że to był strach. To wszystko rysowało się zbyt pięknie, zbyt dobrze, by nie tkwił w tym jakiś haczyk. Nie wiedział, kiedy coś się w Kouenie zmieniło, kiedy przestali być dla siebie tylko partnerami do seksu, kiedy pojawiło się coś więcej… Nie wiedział kiedy, ale za to wiedział, że Kouen to facet, dla którego łatwo stracić głowę. I którego zarazem ciężko jest rozgryźć. A to było niebezpieczne, groźne. I dlatego bronił się przed tym, co rodziło się w nim samym. Nie zniósł by, gdyby Kouen po prostu bezlitośnie przeszedł po nim.

Kouen otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak zamknął je szybko, marszcząc brwi. Alibaba dobrze wiedział, że Kouen nie jest dobry w słowach, w wyrażaniu własnych emocji słowami. I w jakiś dziwny sposób rozczulał go fakt, że mimo wszystko to właśnie on próbuje… cały czas próbował… A Alibaba był taki durnym, zawziętym kretynem…

Westchnął, przymykając powieki. To chyba w końcu ten czas, żeby przestać utrudniać i robić uniki.

\- Co jemy? – spytał układając się wygodniej. Zerknął na Kouena, który gapił się na niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Aaaaa… a może jednak nie…

\- Znaczy – odchrząknął – chyba, że pracujesz dzisiaj.

\- Nie pracuję – odpowiedział, nie spuszczając z niego spojrzenia, co zaczynało wprawiać Alibabę w zakłopotanie.

\- Aha… To dobrze. To ten… opierdalamy się? – zaśmiał się nerwowo, nie wiedząc, jak ma sobie poradzić z tym intensywnym spojrzeniem Kouena.

Coś na kształt cienkiego kwiku opuściło jego gardło, gdy Kouen podniósł się jednym ruchem i już chwilę potem Alibaba leżał uwięziony pod gorącym ciałem. Serce galopowało mu jak oszalałe, gdy wpatrywał się w pociemniałe oczy Kouena. Mężczyzna pochylił się i dotknął jego ust swoimi, a Alibaba nie był w stanie powstrzymać cichego westchnienia, co Kouen najwyraźniej potraktował jako przyzwolenie.

Saluja czuł, jak ta mała inwazja na jego osobę wywołuje stosowną reakcję. Przesunął dłonią po plecach Kouena przyciągając go bliżej. Kouen oderwał się od niego, a jego oczy lśniły mieszaniną tłumionych emocji, które sprawiały, że Alibaba nie mógł oddychać. Uniósł głowę łącząc na powrót ich usta, a pocałunek był namiętny, ale niezwykle zmysłowy i delikatny, tak różny od tych wcześniejszych.

Cichy pomruk wydobył się z piersi Kouena, gdy Alibaba wsunął palce we włosy na jego karku. Dobrze wiedzieć, że nie tylko on, Alibaba, miał słabe punkty, które Kouen bezwzględnie potrafił wykorzystywać.

\- Chcesz wracać? – wymruczał Kouen, przesuwając nosem po jego szyi i uchu.

Alibaba nie musiał pytać, o co Kouenowi chodzi. Doskonale wyczuwał tę niedopowiedzianą część. Czemu czytanie Kouena nie było wcześniej takie proste? Czemu wcześniej nie potrafiłby stwierdzić, że Kouen po prostu chce, żeby Alibaba został tutaj, w jego domu, że chce, żeby go poznał? Może wymagało to tego wszystkiego, co się stało? Może Alibaba należał do tego rodzaju ckliwych idiotów, którzy potrzebowali potwierdzenia?

\- Niekoniecznie. Możemy zostać. Jeżeli chcesz.

_No, powiedz. Powiedz mi. Ja, a teraz ty, powiedz mi, powiedz, czego pragniesz, czego chcesz, czego oczekujesz. Chcę to wiedzieć, więc powiedz mi._

Błyszczące, aksamitne oczy spojrzały prosto w jego własne i chociaż czuł, jak ciepło zalewa jego policzki, nie potrafił odwrócić się od tego, co w nich było.

\- Chcę – powiedział, całując go po raz kolejny.

\- Ale musisz mnie nakarmić – mruknął, czując, jak jego myśli są rozpraszane przez gorące dłonie.

\- Myślisz czasem o czymś innym, niż jedzenie? – spytał Kouen, przygryzając delikatnie szyję Alibaby.

\- Aha… Zdarza mi się… Czasem… - wymamrotał. Salomonie, jak można mieć tak zdolne ręce i usta?

\- Ciężko uwierzyć.

Oooch, język też miał zdolny…

\- Na przykład teraz wcale nie myślę o jedzeniu…

\- Nie?

\- Zdecydowanie nie – jęknął, gdy palce Kouena przebiegły po jego boku.

\- Interesujące. A o czym?

\- O brzydkich rzeczach – sapnął, gdy biodra Kouena otarły się o niego.

\- Jak bardzo?

Alibaba zadrżał, gdy mrukliwy głos rozbrzmiał przy jego uchu, a gorący język przesunął się po wrażliwym płatku.

\- Bardzo – zapewnił, czując, jak napięte mięśnia drżą pod jego dłońmi. Kouen ocierał się o niego powolnymi ruchami, a Alibaba czuł, jak ciśnienie dudni mu w uszach. Objął go nogami w pasie, poddając się kołyszącemu rytmowi. Dłoń Kouena zamknęła się na ich członkach i Alibabie wystarczyło kilka chwil, by całe rozkoszne napięcie znalazło swoje ujście. Kouenowi też najwyraźniej niewiele było trzeba, jego płytki, urywany oddech uspokajał się przy uchu Alibaby.

\- Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to nie wyjdziemy w końcu w tego łóżka – parsknął, sunąc opuszkami palców po zagłębieniu kręgosłupa Kouena. Mężczyzna zamruczał coś niewyraźnie, chyba nie mając szczególnej ochoty się ruszać. Nie żeby Alibabie przeszkadzał jego gorący ciężar i gżenie się z nim w łóżku. Jedna skoro już tu są, to wypadałoby zrobić coś innego, prócz leżenia w wygodnym łóżku.

\- Idę pod prysznic – odezwał się Alibaba, próbując wysunąć się spod mężczyzny, jednak ten tylko mruknął coś pod nosem. – No weź, muszę iść zapolować na jedzenie, kto nas nakarmi, jak ty się wylegujesz?

Kouen uniósł się na łokciach, całując do w usta.

\- Lodówka to taki ciężki przeciwnik – stwierdził, a kącik jego ust uniósł się ku górze z lekką kpiną.

\- Żebyś, cholera, wiedział – prychnął, starając się go zepchnąć z siebie.

\- Idź, ja muszę zadzwonić w parę miejsc, zajmie mi to chwilę. – Odsunął się, kładąc się obok.

\- Na pewno nie musisz pracować? – spytał, podnosząc się do siadu.

\- Na pewno. Idź polować, zanim umrzesz z głodu.

\- Hahaha, no bardzo zabawne – prychnął, idąc do łazienki.

Wziął szybki, orzeźwiający prysznic, żeby jak najszybciej pozbyć się wszystkich nieprzystojnych myśli z Kouenem w roli głównej. Ale i tak nie mógł zapanować nad tymi dziwnymi, rozpalającymi jego policzki rumieńcami, gdy myślał o tym… o tym wszystkim. Miał wrażenie, że ktoś go uderzył czymś zbyt ciężkim w głowę i teraz ma problem, żeby powrócić na właściwą orbitę rozsądku. Bujał za to radośnie w obłokach i nawet nie potrafił sobie wmawiać, że dorosłemu facetowi nie wypada się zachowywać jak zakochana nastolatka.

Kouen zajął się swoimi sprawami, więc Alibaba udał się na parter, żeby poszukać czegoś do jedzenia. Skoro Kouen pozwolił mu się porządzić lodówką, Alibaba nie zamierzał odmawiać.

Naprawdę się dziwił, że tak łatwo udało mu się odnaleźć kuchnię i nie zgubić z dziesięć raz w tym rozległym domiszczu. Powinni tu rozdawać mapki dla odwiedzających.

Przez chwilę gapił się na zawartość luksusowej lodówki, po czym stwierdził, że po prostu zrobi im kanapki. Wolał nie ryzykować, że przypadkiem puści to pomieszczenie z dymem. Przecież nie wypłaciłby się do końca życia i wnuki jego wnuków musiałyby spłacać jego długi. O ile kiedykolwiek trafiłyby mu się jakieś wnuki.

Wyciągając kilka rzeczy z lodówki, odwrócił się, zamykając ją łokciem i niemal wrzasnął na całe gardło, o mało co nie wypuszczając z rąk wszystkiego, co trzyma, gdy się okazało, że ktoś za nim stoi.

Kilkunastoletni chłopak przyglądał mu się uważnie, marszcząc brwi. Alibaba poczuł, że kompletnie stracił język w gębie i po prostu stał jak ten idiota, dokumentnie sparaliżowany i niezdolny do tego, by wydusić z siebie jakiekolwiek słowo.

\- Cześć – odezwał się chłopak, przechylając głowę na bok, patrząc teraz na niego z zainteresowaniem i dziwnym zamyśleniem.

\- Cześć – wyjąkał Alibaba, obronnie przyciskając ser, szynkę i pomidora do własnej piersi, jakby te miały uchronić go przed każdym niebezpieczeństwem świata. A w każdym razie na pewno przed nieznajomym.

\- Kim jesteś?

\- J-ja… eee… Kouen… Bo…

\- Jesteś dziwką mojego brata? – spytał z ciekawością, mrużąc powieki.

Alibaba mało się nie przewrócił.

O kurwa.

Jak… jak on niby miał wyjaśnić całą sytuację? Co on tu niby robi i rządzi się w czyjejś lodówce? Że wyjada czyjeś pomidory? Że niby kim jest? Matką, żoną czy kochanką Kouen? A może zaginioną siostrą? Szlag, nie jest babą, no co się z nim dzieje? Przyjacielem? To chyba nie pasowało do ich aktualnych relacji. Więc ma wypalić, że… co, Kouen go puka? Ale wtedy wyjdzie, że chłopak ma rację. To może, że puka go z większym uczuciem, niż puka się dziwkę? Ale czy chłopak w ogóle nie jest za młody, żeby słuchać takich rzeczy? Czy Alibaba może tak demoralizować dzieci? O Salomonie, ratuj, zanim Alibaba popełni jakiś ciężki i niewybaczalny grzech i na zawsze zbruka niewinność tego dziecka…

\- Kouha.

Chłopak podskoczył na dźwięk swojego imienia i dotyku ręki na ramieniu. Alibaba podskoczył razem z nim, o mało nie schodząc na zawał, gdy zaskoczyła ich obecność Kouena.

Mężczyzna przez chwilę mierzył chłopaka kamiennym spojrzeniem, a Kouha wyglądał jak psiak, który kładzie po sobie uszy. Dopiero po chwili do Alibaby dotarło, że ten cały Kouha musi być bratem Kouena. Byli… byli do siebie bardzo podobni, chociaż Kouen oczywiście pozbawiony był nastoletnich rysów twarzy. Alibaba zastanowił się przez chwilę, czy jak był nastolatkiem, to mógł wyglądać jak jego młodszy brat…

\- Bracie. – Kouha zaśmiał się, a ręka Kouena potarmosiła lekko jego włosy. – Kiedy wróciłeś?

\- Wczoraj – odpowiedział spokojnie Kouen, przenosząc spojrzenie na Alibabę, który skulił się nieco, nie panując nad rumieńcami.

Wzrok Kouhy też powędrował w jego stronę i chłopak już, już otwierał usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, pewnie zapytać o to samo brata, o co zapytał Alibabę, ale jedno twarde spojrzenie Kouena wystarczyło, by chłopak zamknął je ze stukiem zębów. Sekundę później jednak rozchmurzył się. Co z nim było?

\- To jest Alibaba – odezwał się Kouen, podchodząc do Saluji i wyciągając z jego dłoni to, co trzymał. – Mój gość.

No tak. Był gościem. Czemu sam na to nie wpadł? Czemu pogrążył się w zawiłościach dziwnych relacji, zamiast po prostu powiedzieć, że jest gościem Kouena, jest znajomym i… i tak wyszło?

Kouha zerknął na Alibabę, a szeroki uśmiech wypływał na jego usta.

\- Gość… - powtórzył za bratem dziwnym tonem, który sugerował, że zrozumiał więcej niż powinien. Co tylko pogłębiło zakłopotanie Alibaby, a na co Kouen zdawał się w ogóle nie zwracać uwagi.

\- Hakuei wróciła? – spytał Kouen, wyciągając chleb.

\- Też wczoraj – przytaknął Kouha, usadawiając się na jednym z wysokich krzeseł. – Ale pojechała z samego rana z Ryuu. Mogę z wami zjeść? Koumei znowu gdzieś przepadł, musisz go poszukać. – Posunął w ich stronę talerzyk z masłem.

\- Możesz – odmruknął Kouen, krojąc wprawnie pomidora.

Alibaba w milczeniu zabrał się za smarowanie kanapek, nie mając pojęcia co mógłby powiedzieć. Nagle poczuł się, że chyba przytłaczają go te odwiedziny i nie wie, jak ma zachowywać. Wziął ogórka, żeby go pokroić, przysłuchując się ich rozmowie, samemu się nie udzielając.

Cholera, chyba pierwszy raz zdarzyło się, że nie wiedział co mówić. Był niepoprawną gadułą, a teraz czuł się dziwnie skrępowany. Kouen który ma rodzinę, który spędza z nią czasem czas… To było takie dziwne. Zresztą, o czym miał z nimi mówić, skoro w ogóle ich nie znał? Wolał sobie po prostu w milczeniu na nich popatrywać. Ciekawe ile w ogóle rodzeństwa ma Kouen, z tego, co mówili, wychodziło na to, że ich rodzina jest spora… A może… może mieszkają tu teściowie?

Zaklął, gdy omsknął mu się nóż, kalecząc mu palec.

\- Ała – syknął, machając ręką.

\- Nawet krojenie jest za trudne? – zakpił Kouen, łapiąc jego nadgarstek i przyglądając się krwawiącemu skaleczeniu.

\- To przez przypadek! – wyburczał z oburzeniem, ale Kouen go nie słuchał tylko pociągnął do zlewu odkręcając zimną wodę i wkładając jego rękę pod strumień.

\- Zapamiętam, żeby nie dawać ci noża – uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Ciamajdy wszystkim robią sobie krzywdę.

\- Hej, bez takich mi tutaj – warknął.

\- Haha… Hahahaha!

Alibaba obejrzał się w stronę Kouhy, który siedział na krześle z dziwnym, szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Alibaba zadrżał widząc jego błędne oczy utkwione w zlewie.

\- Hahahaha! – roześmiał się ponownie, zsuwając z krzesła.

Kouen szybkim ruchem złapał za ścierkę i rzucił nią w Alibabę.

\- Owiń rękę – polecił, odwracając się do niego tyłem i stając na drodze brata. – Kouha. – Powiedział jego imię twardo i władczo, zaciskając dłoń na jego ramieniu.

Kouha chyba nie wiele sobie z tego robił, tylko chichotał jak opętany, a jego uśmiech jeszcze się powiększał, o ile to w ogóle możliwe…

\- Kouha! – niemal warknął, potrząsając nim lekko. Kouha popatrzył na niego, śmiejąc się i śmiejąc, a ten śmiech cichł z wolna, aż chłopak zaczął wpatrywać się w brata z przerażeniem na twarzy.

\- B… bracie…

\- W porządku – mruknął, kładąc dłoń na jego plecach i popychając go lekko. – Poczekaj na mnie – rzucił do Alibaby prze ramię.

Alibaba gapił się jak zmartwiały na Kouena wyprowadzającego z kuchni brata. Co to… co to niby było?

Aż usiadł ciężko na stołku, zaciskając palce na ścierce. Okej. To było… to było dziwne. I straszne. I… czy brat Kouena był no, chory? A może oni wszyscy mają nie po kolei w głowie czy coś? O szlag…

Nie minęło kilka minut, jak Kouen wrócił do kuchni z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy. Podszedł po prostu do niego, łapiąc za rękę i odwijając ścierkę.

\- Chyba przeżyjesz – stwierdził.

\- Uhm – mruknął potakująco. – Ja… mogę o coś spytać? – Spojrzał niepewnie na Kouena, który zerknął na niego z bliska.

\- Możesz – odpowiedział, odwracając się i szukając czegoś w szafkach.

\- Czy… z Kouhą wszystko dobrze? – spytał nieśmiało, zezując na niego.

\- Tak. – Najwyraźniej znalazł to, czego szukał, bo stanął znowu przed nim i spokojnie zakleił mu palec plastrem.

Milczeli, gdy Kouen robił im kanapki i gdy je jedli. Zastanawiał się, czy miał prawo zadać jeszcze jakieś pytanie, czy może wtrącać się w sprawy Kouena na tyle i czy ten w ogóle będzie chciał się nimi dzielić. Chciał się parę razy odezwać, ale koniec końców rezygnował, nie chcąc być nachalnym. Gdyby Kouen chciał mu coś powiedzieć, to chyba by powiedział, prawda?

\- Poszukamy Koumei'a – odezwał się Kouen, gdy umył już wszystkie naczynia.

Alibaba kiwnął głową, zsuwając się z krzesła.

\- To też twój brat? – spytał, nie mogąc pohamować ciekawości, gdy wyszli już na korytarz.

\- Tak, też młodszy.

\- Więc ty jesteś najstarszy? – zgadnął, rozglądając się po gustownie urządzonym domu. Czuł się bardziej jakby trafił do jakiegoś dworku, niż do normalnego domu. Wszystko tu było eleganckie i wyglądało na drogie i antyczne.

\- Dokładnie – przytaknął.

Znowu zapadło między nimi milczenie, a Alibaba dwoił się i troił, by wymyślić jakiś temat.

\- Gdy żył nasz ojciec – odezwał się w końcu Kouen – był znaną osobistością.

\- Już nie żyje? Przykro mi – mruknął Alibaba, łapiąc go za rękaw w nie do końca kontrolowanym odruchu. Kouen nie skomentował tego, tylko złapał jego dłoń w swoją, a Alibabie poczerwieniały policzki. To ten… że o co chodzi?

\- Już dawno. W każdym razie byliśmy wtedy mocno na świeczniku. I gdy Kouha miał kilka lat, został porwany.

\- Porwany? – wyjąkał Alibaba.

\- Ktoś go porwał dla pieniędzy, których naszemu ojcu nie brakowało.

Alibaba obserwował go kątem oka, jak marszczy brwi, a jego twarz jest kamienna i taka… straszna. Musnął kciukiem wierzch jego dłoni, na co palce mężczyzny zacisnęły się nieco mocniej.

\- Mój ojciec zapłacił. Ale trzymali go kilka dni. Nie wiemy dokładnie, co mu zrobili, Kouha nigdy tego nie powiedział i nie wiadomo, czy w ogóle cokolwiek pamięta.

Zatrzymali się przed jakimiś drzwiami, a Alibaba po prostu wpatrywał się w niego, próbując sobie wyobrazić, co musieli przeżywać, skoro nawet teraz, po tylu latach, wspomnienia budziły w Kouenie złość.

\- W każdym razie na widok krwi traci rozum.

\- Boi się jej? - spytał, przygryzając wargi.

\- Nie, nie boi się jej. – Spojrzał na Alibabę. – On ją lubi.

Zadrżał i był więcej niż pewien, że Kouen to poczuł. Cholera, co trzeba zrobić człowiekowi, żeby krew tak na niego działała? To było… to było przerażające.

\- Przepraszam – wymamrotał. – Skaleczyłem się i niepotrzebnie… Wiesz…

\- Nie mówię tego, żebyś przepraszał. – Zmarszczył groźnie brwi. – Nie wiedziałeś. Chciałem tylko, żebyś go nie oceniał.

\- Nie oceniam go. – Spojrzał spokojnie w oczy Kouena. – Byłem zaskoczony i trochę… zdezorientowany, ale nie oceniałem go. I teraz też tego nie robię. To okropne, co mu zrobili…

Umilkł, nie wiedząc, co wypada w takiej sytuacji powiedzieć i co Kouen sobie myślał, bo w dalszym ciągu po prostu milczał z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy. Gdy Alibaba zaczął się denerwować, że jednak powiedział coś nie tak, albo nie powiedział czegoś, mężczyzna uniósł dłoń i musnął palcami jego policzek. Po czym obrócił się, otwierając drzwi i pociągnął go za sobą.

Alibabie mało szczęka nie uderzyła o podłogę. O… o rany.

\- Tu… tu są same książki? – wyjąkał, rozglądając się po wielkiej… nie, gigantycznej bibliotece! Alibaba był więcej niż pewien, że nigdy nie widział tak wielkiej, ba, że większość ludzkości nigdy nie widziała takiej!

\- Owszem – przytaknął, prowadząc go między wysokie regały.

O rany… Alibaba rozglądał się, czując, jakby był w jakimś muzeum czy coś. Dwupoziomowa biblioteka i po prostu same… same książki. Jeny, ciekawe czy Kouen przeczytał je wszystkie. Alibaba wątpił, czy za całe swoje życie przeczytał chociaż jedną półkę całego takiego regału.

Kouen prowadził go między tymi wszystkimi regałami, jakby doskonale wiedział, gdzie idzie. Alibaba już po paru krokach stracił kompletnie orientację i myślał o tym, jak to się dzieje, że Kouen się tutaj nie gubi.

\- Twój brat tutaj jest? – zagadnął.

\- Za pewne. Zazwyczaj tutaj pracuje.

Alibaba mruknął potakująco, gdy wychodzili po szerokich schodach na górne piętro.

\- Przeczytałeś je wszystkie? – zadał kolejne pytanie, widząc tytuły w jakiś obcych językach.

\- Większość.

\- O rany… A ja nie czytałem nawet lektur w szkole - wymamrotał pod nosem Alibaba, a Kouen zerknął na niego z uśmieszkiem drgającym na ustach.

\- No i jest – powiedział Kouen, a Alibaba dopiero teraz zauważył stolik pod oknem, przy którym siedział… a właściwie spał Koumei.

\- Chyba jest zmęczony – odezwał się niepewnie Alibaba, gdy podchodzili do niego.

\- Bo pracuje zamiast spać. Albo śpi tutaj. – Kouen westchnął i złapał za oparcie krzesła, ciągnąc je w swoją stronę, a Koumei praktycznie zleciał z niego, otwierając gwałtownie oczy.

\- Ajć, ajć – syknął, masując kolana. – Nie da się budzić człowieka normalnie? – burknął, zerkając na Kouena, któremu drgała brew.

Alibaba starał się stać niewidzialny, zwłaszcza, że Kouen w dalszym ciągu trzymał jego dłoń, co nagle zaczęło go peszyć. Zarumienił się, gdy spojrzenie Koumei'a przeniosło się na niego, a mężczyzna uniósł brwi, przenosząc wzrok na brata.

\- To Alibaba – powiedział spokojnie Kouen. – A to Koumei. Dlaczego znowu śpisz w bibliotece? – Zmrużył oczy.

\- Wiesz, ile mamy pracy? – Koumei poprawił ubranie i zaczął porządkować papiery na stoliku. – Musimy zmienić strategię firmy, zyski zaczęły spadać, a konkurencja nie śpi. Tylko skąd ja mam wziąć pieniądze na nowych ludzi i premię? Twoje nowe inwestycje dużo nas kosztują, bracie…

\- Zwrócą się – przerwał mu wywód Kouen. – Daj im trzy miesiące.

\- Trzy miesiące, trzy miesiące - zamarudził pod nosem, klikając coś na komputerze. – Wiesz, co znaczy trzy miesiące na rynku? Oczywiście, że wiesz, a dalej każesz mi tyle czekać – westchnął dramatycznie, zamykając laptopa.

\- Koumei. Idź spać.

\- No idę, idę, przecież i tak nie dasz mi pracować. A sam harujesz jak wół, czy ty bierzesz kiedyś wolne? Nie!

\- Dzisiaj mam wolne – odpowiedział spokojnie Kouen.

Koumei ponownie spojrzał na Alibabę, mrużąc powieki.

\- Zadbaj, żeby nie zajmował się pracą – zwrócił się do Alibaby, po czym zabrał swoje rzeczy i ruszył do wyjścia.

\- J-jasne – mruknął niewyraźnie Alibaba.

Kouen westchnął, opierając się o regał za nim, pocierając palcami skroń.

\- Może wolisz dzisiaj odpocząć? – zagadnął Alibaba, a Kouen przeniósł na niego uważne spojrzenie.

\- Odpoczywam – stwierdził.

\- Uhm – mruknął, a Kouen pociągnął go w swoją stronę, obejmując ręką w pasie.

Alibaba poczuł się dziwnie zawstydzony, a Kouen wyglądał na zadowolonego, muskając palcami jego policzek. Pochylił się, całując jego usta, a Alibaba rozchylił wargi, łapiąc za jego koszulę. Mmmm, jak Kouen będzie mu tak robił, to chyba prędko nie wyjdą z tej biblioteki…

\- Co myślisz? – zamruczał Kouen, muskając delikatnie jego wargi.

Alibaba doskonale wiedział, o co Kouen pytał. Pogłaskał jego policzek, czując jakieś przewrotne zadowolenie, gdy Kouen nie wyglądał na niezadowolonego z tego gestu.

\- Masz naprawdę piękny dom – stwierdził. – A twoi bracia wyglądają na fajnych. Jesteście bardzo podobni do siebie. Masz jeszcze jakieś rodzeństwo?

\- Jeszcze troje.

\- To musi wam być fajnie w tyle osób, taka duża rodzina, to zawsze zabawniej. – Uśmiechnął się.

\- A ty? Masz rodzeństwo? – spytał Kouen, przesuwając dłonią po jego plecach.

\- Dwóch przyrodnich braci. Ale nie dogadujemy się. – Wzruszył ramionami i nawet nie wiedział, że odwraca wzrok, dopóki Kouen nie złapał delikatnie jego brody i nie odwrócił w swoją stronę. Nie wspominał, że to bardziej Cassim był jego bratem, wolał niepotrzebnie nie irytować Kouena.

\- Rozumiem – mruknął, całując go, po czym złapał za jego rękę i pociągnął za sobą.

\- Gdzie idziemy? – spytał, gdy opuścili już bibliotekę.

\- Pokaże ci stajnie, w których chciałeś zamieszkać.

Alibaba naburmuszył się na tę otwartą kpinę. Co za dziad, no co za dziad.

Gdy już dotarli do owych stajni, Alibaba stwierdził, że owszem, te konie zdawały się mieć lepsze warunki, niż co poniektórzy studenci. Jakie to dołujące.

\- O bogowie! – zawołał wystraszony, gdy z jednego z boksów wychyliła się czarna, końska głowa, dotykając jego ramienia.

\- Spokojnie, bo go wystraszysz. – Kouen pogłaskał dłonią konia.

Wystraszysz, wystraszysz, ciekawe kto tu kogo wystraszy bardziej…

\- Dużo ich tu macie? – zapytał, wyciągając niepewnie dłoń, by koń mógł ją powąchać.

\- Kilka. Poczekaj tu na mnie i nie daj się zjeść. – Uśmiechnął się do niego złośliwie.

\- Dupek – warknął pod nosem. – I co się gapisz? – burknął do konia, który wyciągał głowę, żeby go obwąchać.

Alibaba rozglądał się, dostrzegając coraz więcej zwierzaków w boksach. Sam nigdy nie jeździł konno i jakoś sobie nie wyobrażał siebie na grzbiecie takiego nieobliczalnego stworzenia.

Odwrócił się, słysząc głośne uderzenie kopyt i… dziewczęcy pisk? Uchylił jedne z drzwi boksu i stanął w miejscu w osłupieniu. Na słomianej wyściółce siedziała śliczna dziewczyna, a koło niej stał jasno umaszczony koń, a ona… zaplatała mu warkoczyki na ogonie?

\- Aaa! – pisnęła zaskoczona, gdy go zauważyła. – Kim jesteś? Co tu robisz? – Złapała obronnie za widły.

Alibaba uniósł spanikowany ręce w górę, żeby czasem nie zadźgała go nimi.

\- J-ja…

\- Ty!

\- Jestem… jestem z Kouenem – wydyszał, gdy prawie przyciskała mu widły do piersi.

\- Przyszedłeś z bratem? – zamrugała zdziwiona.

\- No tak. – Podrapał się po karku z nerwowym uśmiechem. – Zaprosił mnie.

Dziewczyna zrobiła wielkie oczy, po czym ukłoniła się nisko.

\- Przepraszam! Przepraszam!

Słodki Salomonie…

\- Przestań, przestań! – zawołał, czując się jak skończony głupek. – Nie chciałem cię wystraszyć, myślałem, że coś się stało i dlatego… To twój koń? – zapytał, mając nadzieję, że jakoś uda mu się z tego wybrnąć.

Bogowie, nie ma to jak udane pierwsze spotkanie z siostrą Kouena, no po prostu geniusz! Alibaba jesteś geniuszem! Ciesz się, że nie oberwałeś tymi cholernymi widłami.

\- Uhym – mruknęła, gładząc bok zwierzęcia. – Ma na imię Vinea.

\- Jest śliczna – stwierdził, uśmiechając się ze zdenerwowaniem.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Naprawdę przyszedłeś z moim bratem? – Zlustrowała go wzrokiem.

\- Naprawdę, haha…

Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to nabawi się szczękościsku.

\- A on gdzie jest? – spytała, mrużąc powieki. Cholera, robiła to dokładnie tak samo jak Kouen…

\- Poszedł… a właśnie wraca… - umilkł gwałtownie, gdy zauważył, że Kouen prowadzi za sobą dwa konie.

Nie… Nie… Dobrzy bogowie, nie…

\- Nie dałeś się pożreć? – zakpił Kouen, a Alibaba nie miał nawet siły, żeby mu odpysknąć.

Kouen, nie zrobisz mi tego…

\- Co ty tu… - Kouen spojrzał do boksu, marszcząc brwi na widok swojej siostry.

Dziewczyna skuliła się, łapiąc dłonią za grzywę klaczki i patrząc niepewnie na brata.

\- Kougyoku…

Dziewczyna skuliła się jakby bardziej, a Alibaba spojrzał na Kouena z zaskoczeniem. Czy ona się go bała? Czy on terroryzował własną siostrę? Bez jaj…

Kouen wszedł do boksu, kładąc na ziemi to, co przyniósł.

\- Osiodłaj ją – polecił. – Przyda jej się spacer. Poczekamy na zewnątrz.

Twarz Kougyoku rozpromieniła się i dziewczyna szybko zabrała się do oporządzania swojego konia.

\- Kouen… - zaczął Alibaba, gdy wyszli na zewnątrz. – To nie oznacza to, o czym myślę?

Kouen zerknął na niego, a jego usta wykrzywił uśmieszek. O bogowie…

\- Ja nigdy nie jeździłem konno! – powiedział spanikowany.

\- To będziesz miał okazję – stwierdził, poprawiając siodło jednego z koni.

\- Ale… Ale ja nawet nie wiem jak na to wejść!

\- Nie „to" – spojrzał na niego groźnie. – Ma na imię Agares i módl się, żeby cię po tym nie zrzucił z grzbietu.

Alibaba pobladł. Kouen… Kouen chce go zabić. Normalnie chce go zabić i upozorować wypadek.

\- Nie mdlej, dzieciaku, żartowałem. – Przyciągnął go do siebie, całując w usta. – Jest spokojny i nic ci nie będzie.

\- Czemu jakoś ci nie wierzę? – wydukał, na co Kouen tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Już jestem! – zawołała radośnie Kougyoku, wyprowadzając swojego konia. – Jedziemy, gdzieś dalej bracie? Czy tylko tutaj? Vinea zaczyna się już nudzić. – Pogłaskała klaczkę, na co ta fuknęła jej powietrzem w ucho.

\- Jeszcze za wcześnie dla niej, musi dobrze wygoić kontuzję. Pojeździmy tutaj, Alibaba nigdy nie jeździł konno.

\- Mówisz, jakby to było coś hańbiącego – powiedział naburmuszony.

\- Mogę cię nauczyć! – zaproponowała Kougyoku. – To dziecinnie proste.

Taaa, jasne, dla kogoś, kto pewnie jeździł od dziecka, na pewno.

Dziewczyna bez problemu wspięła się na konia, siadając po damsku z nogami po jednej stronie. Alibaba zerknął na Ageresa i przełknął ślinę.

\- Chodź tutaj – polecił Kouen, obniżając strzemię. – Prawa noga tutaj. Złap się siodła i wybij się z lewej nogi.

\- Nie dam rady – stwierdził Alibaba, bo nagle się okazało, że te konie wcale nie są takie małe na jakie wyglądają. Czemu one mają tak wysoko ten grzbiet, do licha.`

\- Nie przesadzaj.

\- No mówię ci, że nie dam rady! – wkurzył się. – Nie wybiję się tak wysoko.

\- To cię podsadzę.

\- Jak babę?!

\- No ktoś tu musi robić za mężczyznę.

\- Nienawidzę cię – warknął Alibaba, gdy ręce Kouena złapały go w pasie.

\- Oczywiście. – Pocałował go w kark, a Alibabę aż przeszły ciarki.

\- Drań – mruknął tylko, mając wrażenie, że Kouen zaśmiał się pod nosem.

Z pomocą Kouena udało mu się siąść w siodle, ale czuł się w nim totalnie niepewnie i miał wrażenie, że w każdej chwili zostanie zrzucony. Kougyoku zdawała się nie mieć takich problemów, tylko radośnie jeździła po specjalnym padoku, jak człowiek, który naprawdę urodził się w siodle. Tak samo zresztą jak Kouen, który wyglądał jak jakiś antyczny wojownik, albo jakiś król, aż Alibaba zarumienił się kilka razy na swoje niezbyt przystojne myśli. Spędzili dłuższy czas jeżdżąc konno, a właściwie to oni jeździli, bo Alibaba modlił się tylko, żeby nie spaść. Ageres niezwykle spokojnie wszystko znosił i nie zabił go tak, jak obawiał się tego Alibaba. Niemniej wątpił, by kiedykolwiek udało mu się osiągnąć w tym taką perfekcję, jaką miała jego dwójka nauczycieli.

\- I tak strasznie było? – zapytał Kouen, gdy wracali do domu.

Alibaba czuł, jak drżą mu nogi od siedzenia w siodle i cały czas miał wrażenie, że chodzi jak kaczka.

\- Dopóki nie zacząłeś poganiać Ageresa było całkiem nieźle – prychnął. – Mógł mnie zrzucić!

\- Złapałbym cię.

\- Jasne. Prędzej byś pozwolił mi spaść i miał z tego ubaw.

\- Może trochę.

Alibaba posłał mu wkurzone spojrzenie, po czym westchnął krótko.

\- Fajna ta twoja siostra – stwierdził. – Chociaż myślałem, że zadźga mnie widłami.

\- Kougyoku ma problem z nawiązywaniem kontaktów – mruknął Kouen, wchodząc do domu. – Przesiaduje cały dzień w stajni z końmi.

Alibaba zerknął na niego i nawiedziła go myśl, że Kouen naprawdę… troszczy się o swoją rodzinę. Mógł się złościć, marszczyć groźnie, milczeć wyniośle, ale to była po prostu… kouenowa wersja troski. Alibaba widział to teraz wyraźnie, że on o każdym z nich myśli, o każdego się martwi, marszcząc złowrogo te swoje brwi. I Alibaba uważał, że to cudowne. Że jego rodzeństwo ma naprawdę szczęście, mając kogoś takiego jak Kouen, kto nad nimi czuwa…

\- Co? – mruknął Kouen, zauważając, że Alibaba mu się przygląda.

\- Nic. – Chłopak pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Masz… - zaczął, jednak w tym momencie rozdzwonił się jego telefon. Przez chwilę mu się przyglądał z chmurnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Odbierz – powiedział Alibaba. – Może to coś ważnego.

Kouen spojrzał na niego uważnie.

\- Poczekaj w kuchni, zaraz wrócę.

Alibaba poszedł zatem do kuchni, mając wrażenie, że jakiś taki głupi uśmiech nie chce zejść z jego twarzy. Zatrzymał się na progu, gdy zauważył, że w kuchni ktoś jest. No szlag, ta kuchnia jak nic była jakaś przeklęta.

\- Em, dzień dobry – przywitał się nerwowo, gdy czarnowłosa kobieta spojrzała na niego pytająca. – Ja… eee… Mam na imię Alibaba. Jestem z Kouenem. Jakby co.

Alibaba, ty mistrzu zawierania znajomości…

\- Z Kouenem? – Kobieta uniosła brew.

\- No… tak. Z nim.

Alibaba poczuł się niepewnie, gdy twarz kobiety rozjaśniła się w uśmiechu.

\- A więc przywiózł cię Kouen? – spytała, podchodząc do niego i zapraszając go do kuchni. – To niezwykłe. Może masz ochotę coś zjeść? Albo napijesz się czegoś?

Alibaba nie wiedział, co w tym takiego niezwykłego, a radosny uśmiech kobiety wprawiał go w zakłopotanie.

\- Ee, może być… woda.

\- Jestem Hakuei, zostajesz na obiedzie, prawda? Właśnie gotuję, pewnie jesteś głodny. Jeździliście konno?

\- No tak… - Alibaba nie wiedział, na co odpowiada, ale kobiecie najwyraźniej tyle wystarczyło.

\- To usiądź sobie, musisz jeszcze chwilę poczekać. To mój brat, Hakuryuu.

Alibaba dopiero teraz dostrzegł chłopaka siedzącego przy stole, który patrzył na niego z jakąś taką ponurą miną.

\- Cześć – mruknął, a chłopak skinął głową.

\- A Kouen gdzie jest? – spytała Hakuei, mieszając coś na patelni.

\- Rozmawia przez telefon – odpowiedział, siadając przy stole.

Hakuryuu opierał twarz o dłoń, patrząc ze znudzeniem w ścianę. Alibaba zastanawiał się, skąd chłopak może mieć taką nieładną bliznę na twarzy. Wyglądał z tym trochę…. strasznie. Zresztą chyba wszyscy Renowie byli straszni.

\- Alibaba, powiedz mi…

Saluja zerknął na kobietę.

\- Zostajesz też na kolacji, tak?

O bogowie… Miał ochotę schować się pod stół, bo odnosił dziwne wrażenie, że ta kobieta zrozumiała znacznie więcej niż powinna, a przecież on nic takiego nie powiedział!

\- Zostaje.

Alibaba obrócił się, patrząc na Kouena stojącego w drzwiach. Hakuei uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Tak właśnie myślałam. To dobrze.

Alibaba nie wiedział czy to dobrze i czemu kobieta uważa, że to dobrze. Ale gdy Kouen spojrzał na niego, a Alibaba zobaczył tam dużo… dużo rzeczy. stwierdził, że w sumie to zostanie na tej kolacji i że to naprawdę będzie… w porządku.

* * *

_H.: Z góry przepraszam za Renów, mam świadomość, że raczej nie oddałam zbyt dobrze ich charakterów, ale mam nimi problem i dużo bardziej wolę ich oglądać niż o nich pisać. Mimo wszystko mam nadzieję, że nie raziło to jakoś bardzo. ^^ Jeżeli chodzi o sam rozdział, to pewnie był on jednym z tych o wszystkim i o niczym, ale dla mnie z wielu względów był potrzebny i osobiście uważam, że Alibaba musiał trochę poznać Kouena, zwłaszcza od tej troszkę innej strony, a że Kouen mało mówi, tylko czyni, tak więc Alibaba mógł poznać na własnej skórze. A ja cóż, ja właśnie tak to widziałam. Mam nadzieję, że jakoś to wyszło. :D_


End file.
